Book 1: separation of water
by Singertoheartandsoul
Summary: Katara and Sokka left with Bato in the episode, 'Bato of the water tribe'. What if they were too late? What if Aang left? Will katara reunite with Aang? What will Aang do? There's lots of twists! Give it a chance! What do you have to loose? If it's bad then I loose my dignity in writing, so it's all good!
1. Chapter 1

**So** I've been reading on fanfiction for some time and I decided to post my story. I've never written a fanfic, so sorry if it's not too good. I would appreciate some constructive criticism. Hope you guys like it.

Ps. I don't own Avatar the last airbender. Thought you should know!:)

**Chapter 1**

Aang had just told them that he had kept the map to Sokka and Katara's father. I think it's safe to say that Sokka was not in any way or form pleased.

"I'm sorry" tried Aang desperately, but Sokka would hear none of it.

"I can't believe you would do this. How can you be so selfish? You know what; from now on you can leave alone. I'm going with Bato to find my dad." said Sokka angrily

"Now hold on a minute" said Bato, but was sadly ignored by Sokka.

"Are you coming katara?" asked Sokka a demanding tone to his voice. Katara turned to give Aang sad glance before turning to her brother.

"Yes"

With that said Sokka, katara, and Bato walked back to gather their belongings.

Aang on the other hand was still standing there, paralyzed on the spot. He never thought that one word could make him feel so heartbroken. Salty tears began to cascade down from his soft, grey, eyes, but quickly wiped them away before walking back.

When he arrived he saw the trio walk inside a tent. He quickly jumped on Appa and looked inside the saddle. He wasn't surprised that Sokka's bag was gone, but fortunately Katara's was still there. Carefully he took Katara's belongings out and placed all the money, maps, food, and a letter he wrote inside. Then put her belongings back inside and closed the bag carefully before moving to the front of Appa's head.

Not much later did he see Bato head to the front gates. While katara walked up to Appa. Aang quickly handed her bag. When Katara grabbed the bag their hands brushed together; grey met blue and blue met grey. Katara could see the pain in his eyes, but he quickly looked away and her brother called her.

"Good bye, Aang" said katara with a hint of sadness.

"Good bye, katara" said Aang his voice sounding metallic, gloomy, and emotionless. A total difference from the goofy, happy, boy she knew. Just hearing his voice like that made her heart-break in two, yet she chose to ignore it and walked away without turning back. She couldn't bear to look back. She knew somewhere deep within her that if she were to look back; she would have not been able to look away much less leave.

Aang was on the beach near the water tribe boat adjusting Appa's rinds when a nun from the nursing camp approached him.

"Avatar Aang, you must leave quickly" she said urgently

"Okay, I get it, everybody wants me gone." said Aang slightly irritated

"A woman with a giant mole and a young man with a scar showed up looking for you." explained the lady ignoring Aangs previous comment.

"Katara!" shouted Aang in concern.

Bato had just finished telling Sokka and katara the story about the lone wolf away from his pack. The siblings turned to each other; their expressions mirroring the others. Bato observed the faces of both teens, filled with guilt and sadness. Although katara had something else that he couldn't put a finger on. Before one of them could speak Zuko, Iroh, June, and her mole arrived. Zuko quickly jumped off." That your girlfriend?"

"I can see why she left you. She is way to pretty for you." stated June.

"Where is he!" yelled Zuko ignoring June's previous comment.

"We don't know we split up" stated Sokka firmly.

"How stupid do you think I am?" asked Zuko.

"Pretty stupid" retorted Sokka bluntly before taking katara by the hand to make a run for it, but failed as Niala the mole used her poisonous tongue against them. Sokka's bag fell and the map Aang had been holding fell out. Niala began to sniff it.

"What's she doing?" asked Zuko.

"She picked up another sent; possibly the Avatar's." June suggested.

With that said they second trio jumped on Niala and left, only stopping to drop a few trees to block the path.

Iroh, Zuko, June, and her mole arrived back to the place with the nuns. Suddenly Niala stood on her two feet making the three of them fall. The mole began to walk in circle. Aang swooped down on his glider making the mole fall on her back falling on the trio. While they desperately tried to get the animal off them; Aang used this to his advantage thinking of a solution. "Shirshu use sent to see" he thought. His eyes darted to the bottles of perfume. He ran to the nuns and asked them to bring more bottles of perfume. A bit confused the nuns nodded and left to retrieve more perfume.

Aang turned to face Zuko who had finally gotten the Shirshu off him. Zuko wasted no time to throw punches, kicks, and fire blasts his way. Which Aang gracefully ducked and evaded. Iroh smelled the perfumes and quietly snuck some into his robe. Appa and Niala had a fight going on as well; with Appa at disadvantage for Niala kept using her poisons tongue. June and Zuko continued to attack as Aang continued to dodge their hits.

"Man I can see why she left you." suddenly spoke June.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Zuko sounding more offended then he would have liked; not stopping his attacks.

"We'll look at him, he so graceful, he's not even sweating." stated June; at this the trio stopped attacking.

"He's the avatar for Agni's sake!" Zuko exasperated defensively

"Makes it even better and from the looks of it he turn out to look pretty good." June stated

"How would you know? Everybody hits puberty differently." retorted Zuko

"Oh trust me I am always right about a person's future appearance; beside your just jealous because he is going to be more handsome than you. Trust me you will be more handsome." June stated looking at Aang.

"Uh, thanks?" spoke Aang not really knowing what to say. "This had to be the weirdest conversation I have ever had thought Aang

"Just stating the truth and sorry about your girlfriend" said June looking at Zuko

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" exclaimed Zuko throwing his hands in the air. Aang caught a glimpse of kataras necklace and was determined to get it.

The nuns appeared spilling three huge containers of perfume catching Zuko and June off guard; which caused them to slip not so gently. Aang walked to the two shocked teens and grabbed Katara's necklace that was hanging out of Zukos sleeve.

"Chats over" he told them sharply as he water bended the perfume into the air; messing with Nialas vision. This caused the mole to fall on the duo. Aang quickly thanked the nuns and jumped on Appa.

"Appa, Yip Yip!"

MEAN WHILE...

Bato was trying to help katara and Sokka. Soon they regained feeling to their limbs. Sokka stood up and helped his sister to her feet. From where they stood they saw fireball and Appa narrowly missing them, but luckily Appa got away.

Katara took an object out of her pocket and clutched it to her chest.

"Aang, I hope you are okay" katara softly whispered to the air. Her aqua blue eyes began to fill with tears. Bato and Sokka exchanged worried glances at each other and katara.

MEANWHILE...

As Aang escaped the flaming fireballs.

"And he's smart too!" Exclaimed June

"UH!"

"What?" asked June innocently looking at Zuko; who just rolled his eyes and stormed back into his ship?

"I still want my money!"

They had been walking for hours and with every step they took katara seemed to fade even more.

"I think we should set up camp?" both teens nodded and soon the trio was sitting around the fire silently eating the food katara prepared.

"I'm worried about... Aang." katara voice full of concern for the young air bender

"Well, you shouldn't."

"But what if he was hurt or worse got ca-ca-captured."

"He didn't and even if he did he deserves it."

"What! How can you say that?"

"Katara open your eyes! He is selfish, he only cares about himself "spoke Sokka coldly. Katara was used to Sokka's idiotic ways and on any other normal day she would roll her eyes and simply ignored him. This however was not a normal day and it was Aang whom he was talking about. The disgust, the venom, the coldness in his voice set her off."He made a mistake, he said he was sorry!" katara yelled, her blood boiling as she stormed into her tent. A couple of seconds later she came out with her bag of belongings.

"Where do you think you are going?" demanded more than asked Sokka. Katara did not like his tone one bit, but answered none the less.

"To find Aang." Her head held high with a determined pace of her legs. She didn't know where she was going, but her gut told her north. That and the fact that Aang was looking for a water bending master.

"What! you can't be serious!" Sokka questioned with a hint of disbelieve. Katara just glared and kept walking.

Bato silently watched in amusement the two bickering teens. He thought it be best to let them sort out their thoughts on their own.

"You can go anywhere without your bag!" exclaimed Sokka in triumph as he snatched her bag.

"Sokka!"

"Why's your bag so heavy?" Sokka asked curiously completely ignoring Katara's outburst. In all the stress and anger she had been going through she didn't realize how heavy her bag was. When she snatched her bag from Sokka's grasp she was indeed surprised that her bag had more weight than it should. She quickly opened it and carelessly began to take things out of her bag. When she was nearing the bottom of the bag she gasped in shock. Sokka who couldn't help being curious peaked inside the bag only to see all the money, food, and maps inside. He couldn't believe what was in front of him."Katara, how?" Sokka couldn't help asking for previous reasons. "Aang" was his sister's only response.

Katara began to take or rather snatch and throw everything out of her bag. Searching for anything Aang may have left her. At the very end of the bag lay something that made katara heart flutter, her eyes light up, and her lips curl slightly upwards. Sokka's curiosity once again got the better of him.

So, I know what you're thinking. Jeez Sokka, noisy much? Well, no. I just happen to have a natural curiosity, besides can you blame me? My sister is slowly fading before my eyes. She almost left me to go after the boy who kept us from our father. The only emotions I've seen so far are anger, sadness, and shame. So, am obviously gonna be curious on what's getting my sister excited. I obviously take a peek at the bag but my sisters shaky hands got in the way of the view. She tenderly grasped what seemed to be a piece of paper. At least that what I thought. Soon I realized it was an envelope labeled in neat penmanship katara.

Dear Katara,

_I__f you found this letter then I'm guessing you found the supplies. So firstly, don't think it's a word through_ **[I saw my sister chuckle lightly]**_I_ _want to apologize for going through your stuff. Ha! I can just hear Gyatso yelling" Aang! Don't use stuff in a sentence.", but anyways_ _I_ _had no other choice._ [I saw my sister let out a grumble of defiance before continuing to read]_I_ _know what you're thinking. "Aang, you could have talked to me blah blah blah ect. So, don't even think about it. I know you better than you think. You would either only take a little bit or nothing and honestly you need it more than I do, period._[ Now I turn to my sister expecting some kind of scowl or frown, but noooo. Instead I find a small genuine smile. Don't get me wrong, I like seeing my sister happy. It just seem as if he knows her better than me and I lived with her for years, but you know who cares it's not like we are siblings or anything,(note the sarcasm)]_Another thing is that I don't need to know you too long to know what a kind and big heart you have. So I'm gonna say this once and read closely, I'd say listen but obviously I can't,_[ My sister softly giggled as she read, which shocked me because I have not heard her giggle like that sense the death of our mother]_and get it through your thick skull because you can be so stubborn at times, but it's one of the I like about you.__[ I turned to face my sister who had a small blush creeping up her cheeks and a small smile]__Anyways, like I said read closely because I am only saying this once DONT WORRY ABOUT ME. Katara, I'll be fine. Listen or read I guess. I wrote to you because I'm sure that Sokka would burn the letter before opening it and honestly I am more comfortable with you. Am not trying to sound mean, but I know your brother doesn't like me. I don't know what I did to make him dislike me so much because trust me it's not about the village. I do how ever know that I really trust and care for you. There are so many things I want to say but cant. So many things left untold. I don't have much time so I'm go to the point. I'm sorry for everything. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I am grateful for the moments we shared and that if you ever need anything just find me and I will help you. Whether or not you forgive me. I will always treasure the time I got to know you. I hope that one day, maybe after this war is over we can meet again and if not then good bye forever katara._

Forever Yours,

Aang

"I'm gonna find you Aang even if it's the last thing I do" kataras voice full of determination.

I didn't know what to think about Aang right now, but I did know that my sister needed me. I'm not exactly the most comforting person, but I will try. I gently pull katara into my arms letting her cry into my arms. Well, I'm pretty good at this big brother thing. Not to brag or anything.

The sun had set many hours ago. Aang was tired, hungry, and depressed. Appa and Momo fortunately had ate at nuns, so they were only tired and sad (sensing the missing friends). Suddenly it began to pour. Aang quickly looked for refuge, for staying in this rain could not only get him sick, but his bison and lemur.

He looked and not too far into distance he spotted a small island with a cave on the shore he could use for shelter. He quickly directed Appa into the cave, not wasting any time to find some wood for a fire. He was luckily able to find a couple of twigs and sticks. Unfortunately he gave everything to katara, not that he regretted it, but the rock thingies to start the fire was along with... yeah. Aang wasn't really sure how, but something just clicked in his mind. He remembered that the monks had taught him that rubbing two pieces of wood create a flame.

So, there he sat quietly on the cave's freezing, cold, wet floor. The cave was dark and cold, but it provided shelter for him and his animals. He violently shivered from the harsh conditions, but continued to rub the sticks together. Aang wanted to use air bending to speed the pace and increase the friction, but due to the long journey, and the earlier events he was just to tired to air bend. He was not the only one having a hard time. Momo was not hungry, not exactly sad, and definitely not tired, but he was very cold.

Momo slowly crawled onto Aangs lap, his tail leaving a trail on the dirt. He softly tugged on Aangs shirt desperately trying to keep warm, lightly purring on his lap. It had been 5 minutes and still nothing.

"What I'd give to be a fire bender." muttered Aang to no one in particular.

Suddenly the stick began to release smoke, and a spark. Another spark and another. Sparks again and again; before a small flame lit up the cave. Aang wasted no time and threw it into the firewood.

He watched the flame burn and grow even bigger. He slowly began to feel warmer and soon Momo crawled out from his shirt. He was sad, tired, hungry, and lonely, but at least he was warm.

"It's just the 3 of us, but at least we have a fire" spoke Aang as always trying to find the bright side of the situation.

Oh, but he spoke to soon, for a strong breeze mixed with water blew the water out.

"OH! COME ON!" yelled Aang both annoyed and angry as he threw his hands in the air.

Suddenly a platypus bear came out from the deeper end of the cave and stood on his two feet giving out a roar. Aang looked up to meet the bears gaze and said," Just great, the universe just seems to have it against me today", with a bored look on his face and a defeated tone to his voice.

The beast was about to attack him, but Appa let a growl of his own scaring it away and saving Aang. the beast ran out of the cave, not before dropping an egg bigger than a watermelon. He carefully picked up the egg and placed it on Appa's saddle. He walked up to Appa and gave him a pat on the head and began to scratch a spot behind his ear that made the bison groan in pleasure.

"Thanks, Appa" Aang quietly whispered into his ear, before walking towards Appa's tail, and slowly falling asleep on it next to Momo.

Please review. I would appreciate it. You don't have to, but it would make me happy:)

PS. I based this story on Alone times by zelos111. You should check it out. It's amazing. My won't be the same, but some things may be similar. I won't use words, but like ideas. So if you see something similar it's zelos111. Unless I say other wise. But, yeah check it out. I can only hope to be half as good as zelos111!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back after a long month! **

**So, sorry for the wait. I wanted to post this chapter sooner, but the Internet on my laptop can be a bit questionable. I got stuck copying the chapter onto a big ass phone! Excuse my language:~} Anyways, luckily my laptop got merciful and let me in To post, so yay! Gosh, can I get anymore childish. Enough of my rant, to the disclaimer! **

**Singertoheartandsoul does not own Avatar the last airbender or any of its characters. _caution- Singertoheartandsoul is not responsible for any imbarrassemnt due to incorrect facts or non- existing plants. So, if you have any questions about what is fact or imagination in my story ask! Through review or pa me._**

**_Ps. Thanks for the follows, favs, and alerts. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out. I literally screamed!_**

After a week of mopping around, Aang decided that it was time to stop feeling self-hatred and to continue traveling north to the Northern water tribe. He was done living between sad and plain out depressed. He had a job to do. Besides? That way he could master water bending and with any luck find an earth bending master on the way. As optimistic as he was, Aang admitted to himself that luck was almost never on his side. So, he tried not to hope too much.

He gave Appa a small pat on the head, before taking a small glance at the cave that had been acting as his home. He let go of Appa and walked towards one of the small ponds on the island. A small bar of soap in his hand from a town he had visited. He took a quick bath and proceeded to bathe Appa. Later, he made sure to feed Appa the Platapus - bear egg. While he and Momo ate some wild berries with left over bread that had been a gift from a town he visited. It was not the best food, but they would live. The money he had, from the random towns he had worked at, was not for the use at the moment. He had food, no the best, but he knew that the money would come in handy for something else.

Before his departure he made sure to pack some wild berries with water from the island to prepare for the journey ahead of them. He set them in Appa's saddle and with a 'Yip, Yip' He left.

As Aang continued his journey north, he was sucked into a Swamp by a tornado. Even as he thinks today; he could still hear a voice telling him to land. The force of the tornado caused him, Appa, and Momo to be separated. As he walked around he spotted a girl in fancy robes that appeared to be softer than silk. She had dark hair and pale green eyes. He chased her a as she jumped from tree to tree with a flying boar by her side. He had hoped she would help him, but no such luck. Instead he was attacked by a giant seaweed 'monster', figures. He tried using his air bending to avoid the 'monsters' attacks. He later alternated to using his limited water bending skills, for air bending was only getting him into a mess of seaweeds. After what seemed like hours; he realized that the 'monster ' was actually a man bending the water inside the seaweed. The man, Hue, explained that he was only trying to protect the swamp from people who want to hurt it.

Aang questioned him about the girl. He asked him if he knew her. Hue explained that in the swamp you see visions of people you met, people you loved, people that passed ( died ), telling you they are not gone, they still live within you. Aang was perplexed, for he had never met the girl. Hue added that time was an illusion and so was death. He later came to the conclusion that the girl he saw was someone he would meet. Hue proceeded to tell him everything was connected. A puzzle seemed to complete in Aang's head. He put his hand down on one of the humongous roots of the tree that stood in the heart of the swamp. His arrow lit up and he spotted his pets. Appa and Momo were glad to be found to say the least. They were about to attend a feast where they were the main dish. After watching a man eat a giant bug on a stick, Aang thanked them and left.

I watched my shoes with each step I took. I was currently heading into Gaoling. I least I hope. I made myself very clear that I don't know how to read maps. It's not like I can ask Sokka. I'm getting better at it, but its been hard. I feel bad for Appa. I think he's getting used to it. I just stopped here to make sure I was going In the right direction and give Appa a well deserved rest. Maybe I can buy him a watermelon with the few coins I have. I don't plan on taking any money out of my savings from the cave.

On the bright side, I have been getting better at reading maps. I don't make nearly as much mistakes as I used to and much to my pleasure I lifted my head to see a sign that read," Gaoling " I walked forward and gasped at the sight. surrounding the city was a small field of bright, green grass. On top of it were some rose - berries. It almost made me want to cry. Rose - berries were beautiful flowers that came in different colors. Usually, they sold them in pink, white, and red. My favorite part was the inside.

The grew in the air temples all the time. Gyatso would take me and pick them out. He would cut the bottom of the stem and hand it to me. I remember him telling me to be careful with the thorns. I'd wave him off and open the petals one by one. Once the rose was open, the middle would have a small berry. You could take it out and eat the berry. When you pull the berry out, a small juice would pour out of the middle and the rose petals extended and turned a shade darker of the original color. Some of them turned lighter and others would develope lines of different colors. It was one of my favorite things to watch. Once the process was done; Gyatso took them and put them in a vase with water. I don't think I've ever had such a bittersweet memory before.

I shook my head and continued walking. The town seemed to be in good conditions building wise. The people looked...worn out...like Sokka after a day without meat. I walked for another minute before the curiosity inside me got the best of me. Honestly, the sight was heartbreaking. I looked around the area before my eyes landed on two boys, about 15, holding Guitars. They looked a bit under fed and I found myself walking towards them. I considered being subtle, but I don't see the use.

" What's up with the people? "

" Ever since the fire nation set base on the outskirts of our city; fire nation soldiers have been asking for money or else. " Answered one of the guys, sadly

"No one dares to find out what ' or else ' means, or do anything for the matter." Said the other boy with a frown penetrated on his face and a irritated tone to his voice. I must have frowned as well because his voice softened before saying, " It's like they lost hope "

I don't know what I was thinking, but an idea popped into my head. It could help, but I'd be exposing something personal and precious of me to everyone. I turned to give the boys one look and that's all it took. I took out a book that meant more than anything to me and tried not to flinch as they grabbed it. I really hoped I didn't regret this.

"Can you play this? " Asked Aang, flipping to a page that had been recently written in, and showed it to the boys. They seemed a bit perplexed, but began to play none the less. The guitarist softly strummed their guitars and hit each note perfectly. Slowly, softly, and nervously Aang began to sing.

**Used to be afraid of giving up  
**The** road is just too tough  
****Out here on my own  
****My path was so numb  
****But now I see clearly  
****Everything within me  
****Is reaching up to the sky  
****Can see the world with open eyes**

**You can't let it catch you  
****Just take hold and grasp it  
****Now ' s the time to take a chance  
****With the strength of a thousand men  
****Climbing to my feet again**

**Just dry those tears from your eyes  
****And everything will be alright  
****You know the rainbows just inside  
****Dust your wings off as you rise**

**If your heart feels over whelmed  
****Just know you're never by yourself  
****Put your hand in mine  
****Put your hand up high  
****And together we'll rise**

During those verses his voice began to rise slowly and a crowd formed around the trio. They listened quietly and the guitarist turned to each other in amazement. Even the birds were silent as if trying to take in every second of the beautiful voice the young Avatar possessed. Aang's voice once again grew soft as he continued to sing.

**Ever look up to the sky  
****And find yourself asking why  
****Never seen eye to eye  
****With the hardships of a lie  
****But faith is where my heart is  
****That energy replaced with doubt  
****Won't let the trials get the best of me  
****I'm marching towards to my destiny**

Once again his voice rose,

**You can't let it catch you  
****Just take hold and grasp it  
****Now ' s the time to take a chance  
****With the strength of a thousand men  
****Climbing to my feet again**

**Just dry those tears from your eyes  
****And everything will be alright  
****You know the rainbows just inside  
****Dust your wings off as you rise**

**If your heart feels over whelmed  
****Just know you're never by yourself  
****Put your hand in mine  
****Put your hand up high  
****And together we'll rise,**

For the first time since he began to sing, Aang dared to open his eyes, and saw the crowd that had formed. The crowd slowly swayed from side to side following with the beat of the song causing Aang to smile. As he sung the boys sung the extra vocals,

**Together we can do anything**

(_**We'll rise)**_

_**Together we can do anything**_

_**( We'll rise )**_

_**Together we can do anything**_

_**( We'll rise )**_

_**We'll rise**_

_**We'll rise**_

_**We'll rise**_

_**You can try to hurt me  
**__**Doubt me and dessert me  
**__**I feel the will of kings  
**__**With my mind I'll see  
**__**you know a tree will grow and take me in  
**__**To safeties arms I will descend,**_

Raising and extending his voice; Aang sung the word descend,

**just dry those tears from your eyes  
****And everything will be alright  
****You know the rainbows just inside  
****Dust your wings off as you rise**

**If your heart feels over whelmed  
****Just know you're never by yourself  
****Put your hand in mine  
****Put your hand up high**

**And together we'll rise,**

As the guitarist stopped playing the crowd began to clap and cheer for the young musicians. Wolf whistles could be heard and many compliments were received by the trio. Some people even left a coin or two. Many claimed the song had given them a new spark of hope. Aang was glad to hear that, for he had written the song himself and was not very fond of sharing any of the songs he wrote. It was something that didn't bring memories he liked to think over. Today, however, he was glad he had done it.

He had never felt so proud of himself before, not even his air bending tattoos could beat the feeling of pride. That was saying something. He didn't care. Those people walked with a new bounce to their feet. It was almost impossible to not notice the small hop added to their retreating figures.

Apparently a record producer had been listening at the time and was pleased to listen to them. In fact, he was so pleased that he offered them a record deal. Although the situation was a bit different than most of the time. Usually, people would go into his office asking for auditions or his assistance stumbled across them. Today he walked up their doorstep. The producer had no doubt that today was destiny.

"So, what do you say? Will you sign a record deal with me?" asked the producer his tone was knowing and confident with a touch of happiness. These two boys were gifted guitarist and would make and amazing addition to his company. Maybe they would be interested in singing as well.

"Yes!" Exclaimed the two boys in unison. Eyes full of happiness and joy.

"Then you have got your selves a deal" was the producers answer.

He then turned and walked towards Aang who was strumming the boy's guitar. Aang had never learned to play Guitar. He simply pulled on the strings and tried to notice the different notes. He grabbed on quite quickly. He had always been a gifted musician. He learned how to play before learning the notes and cords. He could play about anything, but Tungsi horns just didn't like him. He seemed lost in the unrecognizable melody, for he only noticed the man in front of him when he let go of the guitar.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay, what was it that you were playing?" Asked the producer. He was very curious, for he had never heard a tune like that. It was something he could possibly see as a hit if it were put to correct words.

"It's a song I'm working on, but it's not done, and it would sound better on an electric guitar." Explained Aang a little uncomfortable, for there was a crowd watching intently for an unknown reason to him. That and he didn't now how to play an electric guitar. Sure he knew of them, but unless you knew some one, or had the right amount of cash, then no guitar for you.

"You're a song writer?" question the producer sounding more interested than he would have liked. He was used to keeping calm, but this kid was so young and the idea just astounded him. It was hard for him to keep his cool. The idea of signing three talented artists in his company was amazing. It was just what he need; something new and fresh.

"Yeah" was Aangs answer. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't want to be rude either. "I'm not a good one anyways" he told him partly because he didn't think his songs were that good and partly because he hoped he would not ask any more questions. It was different to inspire people.

"Well let's find out how good you are. I want to give you a record deal." were the producers' words and Aang was surprised. How could someone just offer him a record deal. Had he ever heard him sing? Surely, he wasn't serious.

"You want to offer me a record deal, but how? You have never heard a song written by me, much less sing one?" Aang told him nervously.

"I heard you sing only minutes ago and I'm assuming you wrote the song, did you not?" asked the producer

"Yeah" stated Aang a bit dumb- a- fide, if that's even a word.

"Well then, Will you sign a record deal with me?" his voice once again took a confident and knowing look. The people in the crowd listened quietly and the two boys smiled as if already knowing the answer. Aang didn't have to think to answer this question. It was a no brainer.

"No"

"No" began with a smile the producer before realizing what he was saying and exclaiming, "wait, WHAT!"

"WHAT!"Followed the boys.

"WHAT!" echoed the crowd.

Suddenly a random guy in the crowd spoke," guys he said no!" in a duh tone with a goofy smile plastered on his Face. The whole crowd turned to him and looked at him with weird expressions on their faces. From the corner of his eye he saw the boy who owned the guitar shake his head and ask, "Why?"

"You guys don't know who I am, do you?" simply asked Aang. After a couple of seconds of receiving blank stares; he pulled back the front part of the hair that was currently blocking his arrow.

During the past month Aang had grown his hair. It wasn't like he could shave it. He had left that in kataras bag as well and the money he earned by working in various places was only to feed him and his pets. He had also been given money for helping in various places, but that was only to be used if it was an emergency. For now his hair was not giving him any trouble and it was great to say, they understood why he denied the offer. He had a world to save and could not, would not turn his back on them, not now. He was going to fight for his people, the world, the children, wives, husbands, daughters, sons, grandparents, parents, the to be born, for everyone, for katara.

" You have so much talent and I hate to see it go away" the producer told him sincerely " but if there was not a war would you be interested in becoming an international super star singer?"

"I would" was Aangs only answer, but there was so much meaning to those simple words. There was a story behind them. It was incredible how much emotion those two word contained. Aang had been written songs for as long as he could remember. He had wanted to become a famous singer and get to perform on stage sense, well always. He didn't want for the fame or the money. He was raised by monks. He wanted it because he liked doing it.

The producer reached into his suit's pocket. This meant he was loaded with money. Aang wasn't trying to point that out, but the fact that he had a suit was kind of giving him away. Suits were about as expensive as the robes the earth king and noble men wore, not to mention more modern and fashionable. Of course there were other things like converse and high pops or was it high tops. Well, those were less expensive, but still cost more than regular robes. Aang thought about getting himself some, but that was only in a dream. Finally after what seemed forever the producer took out a card and said, "My name is Ryan Star, my phone and studio address is written in there. If you change your mind one day come looking for me." with that said he turned and left Aang with the card in his hands.

Yup, this guy is loaded. He has a phone for Agni's sake. Sure those things are huge, but man; are they expensive. What's with people and money. I turned to find the two boys I Just met not only minutes ago walking towards me.

"Thank you, for everything." said the boy with the guitar.

"If it wasn't for you we may have never gotten discovered. So, here we wanted to give you this as a thank you gift" said the boys with drums handing Aang a bag of money. Aang gasp and immediately declined, but the boys were persistent, and after much convincing and pleading he took them.

"Thank you" Aang told them honestly. He didn't know what to say. He was sincerely grateful." I don't know what to say… thank you."

"No thank you, but seriously dude, if you ever need anything and I mean anything just look for us. Lee Iglesias" said the guitar dude pointing at himself before continuing," and Shaun "he finished pointing at the guy with drums. Aang was very grateful, but couldn't help think how weird those names were.

Aang decided to spend some money and buy a week's worth of food, those rocks that are used to start a fire, some blankets, a tent, and a new earth kingdom robe. One to not pop out everywhere he went, because now people knew he was the avatar, not some weird dressed dude. Two his regular robes were starting to get tight.

As Aang exited the store he pulled his bison whistle and blew. Seconds later Appa arrived and landed in front of the store. As Aang carried the thing into the saddle he notices Appa staring longingly at a stack of hay. Aang took a look at the bag of coins. He still has a lot left, so he feed Appa a stack of hay. As Appa ate happily, Aang paid for the hay. Momo began to chatter as if asking "Hey, what about me!", Aang chuckled and grabbed the bag and took out two small bags of rice, a few vegetables that would be used as soup, a small bag of berries, and " Aha! " exclaimed Aang as he pulled out a bag that contained five peaches and gave Momo one. This made Momo squeal delightfully, for Momo loved peaches.

"You didn't think I'd forget about my about my favorite lemur, did you?" asked his pet teasingly. Momo's ears went down and eye drooped downwards shamefully for accusing his master. "its okay, I'm only teasing" spoke Aang as he took out a water melon that was at the bottom of the bag and put everything else back.

After a couple of minutes both animals finished eating. Aang quickly slice the water melon in two using his air bending.

He gave Momo the smaller piece and Appa the bigger one. He looked around him and saw people walking around with something new, HOPE. They looked happier and more alive than before. He was glad that he made a difference "katara would be proud "he thought, but quickly shook his head as a tear began to form. He looked up to the sky and noticed it was getting late. We should get going, but what's going to happen when the fire nation comes back, and then what will happen? Sure they'll be fine now, but what will happen later? He asked himself. Before he could think any farther a man walked up to him.

"Avatar Aang!" yelled the man making Aang turn around towards him. No matter how many times he heard it, it still seemed a bit odd to hear. None the less he answered as the man approached him," that would be me"

"Are planning on staying?" asked the man. Aang thought about it before answering.

"Yes"

"The only problem is I don't know where to stay. Do you know of any place?"Asked Aang

"You can stay with me" offered the man

"Oh, no I can't. I don't want to be a bother-" began Aang

"nonsense, come on this way I have a place for your bison" said the man as he lead Aang to a small clearing a few feet away from the main shopping center. In the middle were a house and a hay barn shack. The man led Aang into it.

"Your bison can stay here and I have a guest room in my house" the man told him and Aang was quick to begin to argue"I can stay here with Appa. It-" but he was cut short.

"Nonsense, come on"

"I don't want to be a burden" muttered Aang and the man chuckled and said, "Boy you're stubborn" clearly not changing his mind.

"But"

"Come on, I'm not getting any younger" smiled the man

Accepting defeat Aang turned to Appa who was eating the hay inside. "Now Appa I just feed you, stop eating so much" Scolded Aang. Appa finished the hay in his mouth and stopped." good boy" cooed Aang scratching Appa's head affectionately. Aang turned Momo who had been on his shoulder the whole time and said" You can stay here if you want" almost immediately Momo scurried next to Appa. "Good Night" where Aangs last words before leaving.

As Aang and the man walked inside the house Aang felt a sudden surge of comfort and safety. Aang had stopped without noticing, but the man did. "I know this isn't the nicest place but-" began the man but was cut off by Aang.

"Actually, this place is really nice. I don't know why, but it offers some kind of comfort and safety. It an odd feeling." Aang told the man with a soft expression," Plus it reminds me a lot of the air temples, not many place gives me that feeling. It's a good feeling…especially during this time." Aang finished with a soft smile on his face before asking," Did you have any children?"

Now the man was very pleased and flattered to have the avatar think that way of his home. It was something that simply made him feel good to know someone found his home comforting other than his family. He could tell the Avatar was a simple person. Just by the few word and actions he had seen. Although going back to the question he was a bit perplexed by the random question, but none the less answered it, "Uh yeah, but they're all grown up and have their own family" raising an eye brow and scratching the back of his head. It was a bit amusing to Aang, for it reminded him of him. Aang not wanting to waste the opportunity to let out a bit of happiness after all this set of sadness, laughed softly. "That would explain the feeling this house gives me. The memories in the house are very good ones it's like I can sense it. Must be an avatar thing, that or I'm just weird" Aang told him making the man laugh softly at his words. They had found themselves in front of a door which the man slowly opened.

"Here we are. It's no big, but it has a bed." spoke slowly afraid of the Avatar's reaction. Of course once again was astounded by the young boy's humbleness. "It's really nice and the best part is that it doesn't remind me of her." he told the man with the most sincere tone he had ever heard. Although he was a bit confused by the mention of her. He sensed that whoever she was, she had caused the Avatar a great deal of pain. That is judging by the distant look on the young boys face. He decides against asking him about her, for the reasons mentioned before. At least for now as he exited the room leaving the boy to his own thoughts.

As the door closed Aang set his bags, he had taken off Appa's saddle, on the bed. One contained the food and the other his new robes. Through the corner of his eye he saw to doors. He opened one and saw a closet with spare blankets inside the second one turned out to be a bathroom. It had a small sink, toilet, and a shower. Aang quickly striped his clothes and turned on the shower. He walked inside letting the water rush down his soft skin. Aang tried to enjoy as much as he could, not really knowing when he would be using one of these again. He enjoyed the feeling of the water for a couple more minutes before his mind wandered to a beautiful water bender. Tears began to violently spill out of his eyes mixing with the water falling from the shower, erasing any signs of them. Aang quickly turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping the towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom into the room and took out his robe.

His pants were much like his old ones, except these ones were a darker shade of green, almost black. His new combat boots were now black, now reached less than half of his leg, with black shoe laces from the front, and going up above the ankle. His top much like Sokka's water tribe one. Where Sokka's top was blue, Aangs was black. Where Sokka's top was white, Aangs was leaf green. The only exception was that the sleeves of Aangs robe loosely flowed to his elbow. Around his hands and arms were wrapped green fingerless combat gloves. Finally to top it all off was a silk like belt wrapped around his waist.

Before Aang had time to observe himself in the mirror located in the front of the room; he heard a crash came from a room in the house. Aang quickly followed it which leads to the kitchen where the man was sitting on the floor with all kind of dishes surrounding him.

"Need a hand?" asked Aang extending his hand helping the man up.

"Avatar Aang?"

"Yeah, but call me just Aang "Answered Aang

"Alright if you say so just Aang" said the man as he and Aang began to laugh.

"What happened?"

"well, Aang I was going to make dinner, but didn't know what because that's all I have" said the man pointing at the counter with some spices, veggie's, flour, and water." I may have gotten a bit impatient and kicked the cabinet door and as you can see everything fell including me" the man answered him half expecting Aang to burst out laughing, but instead Aang brought in a bag and sat him down on the chair.

"I'm guessing you want me to stay here, but my wife is about to arrive and there isn't food on the table" the man told Aang.

"Leave that to me" Aang told him as he grabbed a pot and began to heat it on the stove. Well, more like the water inside the pot.

"Oh no, I can't let you do that you're the guest " the man began to protest as he stood up.

Aang quickly pushed the man back and said, " You where kind enough to me hospitality the least I can do is cook, not to mention I still don't your name"

"Leo, my name is Leo" said the man

"Well Leo, it is a pleasure to meet you" greeted Aang as he added vegetables to the soup and some spices. He had learned how this kind of soup from the monks before he ran away.

"Like wise"

Aang quickly began to prepare one bag of rice. Once that was set up he stirred the soup. He quickly wiped down the cutting board that he used for the vegetables and took out three peaches. Expertly cutting the peaches into slices with a knife. He looked around for a pie mold. When he found it he began to prepare peach pie. Once he was done he placed it in the oven.

"So… um, I heard you where traveling with two water tribe kids. What happened to them?" asked Leo curiously.

Of course Aang was still a bit sensitive about the subject. Only had the separation happened a week ago. He was trying to be strong, but he had grown an attachment to the water tribe siblings. His growing feelings for katara were not helping his situation. Just to his luck he had been holding a pan at the time, which he had picked up as the last of the dishes on the floor, but as soon as water tribe reached his ears he froze. The pan slipped from his hand and dropped with a loud CRASH!

. . . Katara's POV. . .

"I'm gonna find you Aang. Even if it's the last thing I do" I thought out loud.

"I was wrong about Aang. He isn't as selfish as I thought."

Of course he isn't. If anything Aang is selfless. I can't believe I left Aang. Heck, I can't believe I listened to Sokka. Why didn't he have this aha moment five hours ago. I blame him but, I blame myself more. I chose to come Sokka didn't force me. At least I know he wants to see me again one day, but I can't believe he thinks he doesn't disserve our forgiveness. If anything we don't disserve him. He made a mistake, but Sokka and I have made mistakes too, and he is only 12. Even that didn't stop us from treating him like trash. We probably hurt him. I still remember the tone to his voice, so metallic. It haunts every time I think about it. I stored everything back in my bag and folded the paper into my hand. I slowly walked out, but stopped when a hand reached my shoulder.

"I know you want to find him, but we will find him faster together. Besides I have an apology I owe him" said Sokka looking at the ground shamefully. He looked upset. I was glad, not that he was sad. No, I would never, but I was glad that he realized that we made a mistake. We rushed into a decision. Any ways, I was glad we were on the same page. Not a page like a book, but like the same idea… well, you get the point.

"What was that? Asked Leo. Aang who had dropped the pan quickly picked it up and shoved it in the cabinet.

"D-dropped it I-in the-the flo-flo-floor, the-the pan" stuttered Aang through his words.

"That bad?" asked Leo standing up

"They left; I-I-I made a mistake. I drove them away. It's my fault they left" said Aang hoarsely trying to hold back tears. He was in visible pain. Realizing this Leo continued." you know, sometimes it's better to cry than to keep everything bottled in." a few sobs escaped the young boys lips before he broke down on the kitchen floor. Leo watched as tears continued to cascade the boy's eyes. There he didn't see Avatar Aang. He saw Aang. A young boy going through pain. He saw a boy who needed a shoulder to cry on. Someone to tell him everything was going to be okay and he was willing to be that someone. He bent down and protectively hugged the boy to his chest. He was surprised when the boy pulled him closer and cried harder. As if he were looking for comfort and he was glad to offer it. He slowly rocked the boy in his arms whispering small comforting in his ear.

I don't know how, but I just broke. I fell apart and I don't know why. I thought I had shed every tear I had on the island, but when I came here I began to think once more about her. How much it hurt when she left. It's like my heart broke into millions of pieces and that is probably what made me explode like a water bomb. As I lay in my little puddle I felt someone hold me close and I instantly knew it was Leo. I don't know why or how, but I cried harder and hugged him stronger seeking the comfort in his protective arms. He began to rock me and whisper into my ear. Just like my f-well the point is that in that moment I knew that he wasn't doing it for the Avatar, but for Aang. Just plain Aang and it worked. It felt good to let everything out. I felt this sense of safety like when Gyatso and f… well, yeah uh…they would hug me.

Aang's tears began to subside and his sobs became softer. Soon everything was quite. The comforting silence was broke by Leo.

"I hope you know I'm doing for you, not because you're the Avatar." Leo spoke brushing Aangs hair affectionately. They just lay there for the longest time before Aang spoke again.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I really needed that." said Aang as he got up and gave the soup one last stir before turning the heat off. The rice had cooked very quickly and had a nice, fluffy look to it. Leo was quickly drawn to the soup, for its smell was irresistible. Unknowingly Leo was making goo goo eyes and drooling a puddle in front of the soup. Aang not being able to contain himself let out a small giggle.

"It's not polite to stare at food." teased Aang as he pulled out the pie and laid it on the table in the dining room next to the rice. Leo realized what he was doing and quickly turned away trying to hide his embarrassment. While Aang moved the soup to the table. As Leo entered the dining room he saw a pie.

"Is that peach pie?" questioned Leo slowly

"Yeah, why?"

"I love peach pie!" exclaimed Leo beginning to drool another puddle unconsciously.

Suddenly the door opened and a middle aged woman around Leo's age came in."I'm home and I brought Jasmine tea" she said looking at the table judging by the fact Leo was still making goo goo eyes at the pie the lady gave no answer. The first thing she saw as she entered was a handsome young man. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You must be Leo's wife. I'm Avatar Aang, but just call me Aang." answered Aang with a wide smile.

"Yes, I am. My name is Marie. It an honor to meet you Ava-I mean Aang" answered Marie astonished that the Avatar was in her home. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm trying to find an earth bending master and find a solution to the fire nation problem. Your husband was nice enough to offer hospitality. I hope you don't mind." shyly asked Aang

"Not at all. Why don't I make this jasmine tea?"

"Allow me" Aang told her graciously taking the box.

"No you're the guest-"

"Just like I told your husband. You offered hospitality and the least I can do is cook. Besides I hate feeling useless." Aang explained with a soft smile.

"But"

"No buts!" exclaimed Aang walking into the kitchen.

Marie was surprised by the boy's stubbornness and nobility. She turned to look at her husband, who she hadn't seen. She walked into the dining room and saw the table set up with a rice bowl in the middle, a pie, and vegetable soup. She was surprised the great and all mighty Avatar knew how to cook, much less willing to do it. Oh, and how good it smelled. Sure her husband did it to, but with the Avatar being so powerful. He could have anything with the snap of his fingers. She was lucky to have her husband and not some sexist jerk. The Avatar was different. In a good way and definitely full of surprises. As she looked beyond she saw her husband drooling a puddle in front of what appeared to be peach pie. Of course.

"For a 39 year old man you sure act like a three year old" teased Marie with her arms crossed. This caused Leo to look up with a big childish pout. Aang who was watching from the door way fought the urge to laugh. He watched as Marie laughed at Leo's face. Leo walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and she cupped his face in her hands.

"Aw come on, you know you love my childish ways." pouted Leo.

"Yeah" she answered distantly.

"Hey! What that supposed to me-" but was cut off as a pair of lips touched his. Marie wrapped her arms around his neck. Leo pulled her closer against him. There body pushed against each other electing a moan from Marie. Aang watched the older couple kiss passionately like two teenage love drunk kids. He smiled and hoped for a relationship with someone like that letting himself wonder to a certain water bender, not bothering to think about the separation. Soon he was knocked out of his fantasies by what appeared to be a moan from Marie. He may have been raised in an all boys air temple, but he was not naïve. He knew what and where things were heading. Taking the hint he scurried into the kitchen trying to save the older couple from embarrassment. He turned off the heat on the. What was it called again? Stove. Yeah, and grabbed the tea container. With his back to the door Aang pushed the door open trying to make noise as if to warn them he was coming and being subtle at the same time. He sat down and set the tea on the table. When he looked up he saw Leo and Marie sitting together across from him both faces flushed. Aang had to bite his tongue in order to not burst out laughing.

"Did you s-see o-or he-hear anything thing?" asked Marie stuttering her words making blush harder.

"See or hear what? Asked Aang innocently

"NOTHING!" Exclaimed the married couple in unison making their blush brighter. They were a bit surprised by Aangs reaction. They had expected him to look shocked, perplexed, raise an eyebrow, or even roll his eyes much like their children had done, but instead he offered a small smile. There was a twinkle in his eye that said he knew more than he was telling which made them blush harder.

"So, have you figured out what to do about the fire nation?" asked Marie changing the subject.

"Not really. I'm not really sure. Usually things just pop into my head." said Aang sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"You know everything would be easier if we just had a wall like Ba sing se or Omashu." Leo suddenly spoke. Aangs eyes widened and he exclaimed" Leo you're a genius!"

"He is?"

"I am?" asked Leo a bit shocked, but quickly plastered a smug smile on his face. Looking at his wife he replied smugly." I mean of course I am." after a few seconds he frowned and asked," Why am I a genius again?"

"because" said Aang smiling brightly as he continued," If we could build a wall around the city it should be able to keep the fire nation out!"

"Oh! I knew that" responded Leo meekly. Marie on the other hand rolled her eyes and asked," but how do we do that?" Aang frowned, for a second he seemed lost in his own world. When in reality he was just trying to come up with a solution, but having difficulty. After a few minutes he looked up and spoke with a seriousness and confidence that if was hard to believe he was only 12.

"Well, if I could find an earth bending master to teach me. After I learn enough to defend myself we could gather earth benders. Some of them could stay here and build the wall. The others could come with me to distract the fire nation soldiers. Giving them time to build the wall." said Aang.

"Sounds like a good plan to me and we go more into detail later."

"And it is all thanks to Me." bragged Leo

"Oh, great! Just when I thought his ego couldn't get any bigger." exclaimed Marie as the two males chuckled and so the rest of the night was spent filled with laughter. Much of Leo's childish ways and Aang for the first time in weeks had a nice restful sleep. Peaceful you could say. He was glad he stayed and knew he would feel even better when the fire nation problem was fixed, but for now no tears just blissful sleep.

**Okay, somethings in my story will be fact and others just my imagination so you may want to double check any information or ask me through review or pm.**

**Anyways, Leo and Marie are my charcters along with Shaun and lee. Can you guess how i came up with the guitarists names? As for rose - berries, I came up with those up the top of my head, so they don't exist. If they do tell me cause that be so cool! **

**Anyways the next chapter shouldn't be to far off. I'm almost done. Till next time. It may come sooner if I have some inspiration like a review. You know just saying. No... okay!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! tomorrow's Father's Day! I wanted to wish you guys, especial those dads out there, a happy Dad's day. I finished chapter 3, way to be obvious.*insert eye roll* Anyways, Tomorrow I plan on spending time with my Dad and I don't if i'll be able to post. I also didn't want you guys to wait till Monday. So onto disclaimer,**

**I don't own Atla or it's character, but its okay in my dreams I always do, except for the times I dream of sky diving:0 **

After two long weeks of waking up in tears. Aang woke up with a huge smile on his face. After making breakfast for Leo and Marie, who were ready to protest but decided against it after seeing the boy's smile, he left to feed Appa. Leo had told Marie about the night before and that sent her into defensive mode.

Aang leaned against the harsh street wall catching his breath. A bright pink blush graced his features. He looked down at the small eight year old next to him. He felt both violated and flattered.

*FLASHBACK*

Aang walked into town and as he walked he began to notice the stares. _Great! Do I have something in my hair Aang asked himself? _He began to run his hand through his hair. He turned around when he heard giggling. He ignored it and continued to walk. _I had bought these clothes because I didn't want to attract attention, but I just had to go and tie my belt backwards thought Aang._ He began to adjust his belt. He could be a bit naïve at times. The problem was not the belt, but him. Aang had not changed very much over the last few weeks. He grew a few centimeters taller and he had hair. He was still however very skinny and not very built. However, it is amazing how much a new outfit and hair can change someone's appearance. Even if he didn't believe it he looked older, confident, and a bit mysterious. His hair made the shape of his head change. It made it look longer and not as round as before. Aangs steps were always soft, smooth, and graceful like an air bender. That is except around katara. So, that had a lot to do with his appearance as well. Anyways this did not go unnoticed by girls. Some of them knew he was the Avatar and others didn't, but that didn't change the fact that Avatar or not he was still attractive.

It was not till he saw a few girls wink that he realized it was not his belt that was causing the attention. He still thought in the back of his head that he was just imagining things. That was thrown out the window when a few girls walked up to him and asked him out. He being the gentlemen he was politely declined, but that only made them want him more. There were a few times were he had to bite his tongue to avoid laughing. He was born 112 years ago, but even he knew a pick up line when he heard it. _Did you fall from heaven _and _Are you an angel. _Those were probably the oldest in the book and he still heard it. Although some were decent enough to not to use same old pick up lines. Through it still made him want to burst out laughing. There was one that specifically made him blush in annoyance and embarrassment_. Is being hot one of your Avatar powers._

He continues to walk, but he was blocked by two girls. They began to slowly walk toward him. He slowly back away and turned almost bumps into two other girls. They too began to walk towards him. He turned to walk forward in between the four girls, but three girls blocked his way. He could see some people watching, but instead of helping they got some fire flakes!

"Uh-um do-do you need something cuz I really need to get through?" He said his voice cracking a bit. The girls continued to walk forward and he slowly backed away in till his back pressed onto the brick wall. The girl in the middle slowly walked towards him and the six left over girls closed in staring at him hungrily. He swallowed hard and didn't bother to anger himself by the sound of fire flakes crunching in the back ground. The girl was short, paled skin, bright green eyes, light hair. She placed her hand on his untrimmed chest and pressed herself against him. She slowly leaned in gazing at his pink plump lips. As her lips almost made contact with his; he turned his face and her lips landed on his jaw. That of course didn't stop her. In fact, she smirked against his skin. She opened her mouth wider and trailed opened mouth kisses down his neck. She seemed to be enjoying herself. He on the other hand was afraid and shocked beyond compare. He had never experienced something like this. Her hands slowly trailed south and he was afraid of what would happen. _Oh, lord. God, great spirit of all spirits. Please I beg of you. Help me! _Aang begged silently.

Suddenly a voice yelled," Hey is that Tom liens!" pointing at a random direction making all the girls turn. Aang felt a small hand pull him into another street. He could not believe that a small, about 8 year old, girl saved him from a bunch of crazed girls.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Aang lay the back of his head against the brick wall and closed his eyes. He breathed in, sighed, and turned to the eight year old girl. He sighed and spoke through half lidded eyes," Yup, I've gone mad"

The young girl didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that popped into her head. She rubbed her hand together and with a swing of her hand slapped the boy across the face. He seemed to come out if his haze. "Thank you!" he exclaimed taking the girl into his arms spinning her around in happiness. This caused the girl let out a giggle. He set her down and realized what she done.

"Wait, did you just slap me?" he questioned. She dismissed his questioned and said," I'm Ashley"

"I'm Avatar Aang, but call me Aang. So, Ashley did you just slap me?"

"Yeah" she spoke none chantingly

"Oh-well WHY!" he yelled, painfully grabbing his cheek. For a small girl she sure had a strong hand. She simple shrugged." You could have shaken me or snapped your fingers or-or something" he spoke softer

"I'm eight. What do I know? "She remarked. He frowned, but he couldn't help smiling. He somehow knew he would have done the same. "Do you know who those girls?"

"Yeah, that was Lea pang and her crew. They always look for someone to fuck. She however rarely ever tries to do it herself. There are only few times she actually tries and much to your luck you fit the category." said little Ashley making Aang cringe.

"What category?"

"You know. Long dark hair, smooth looking skin, smooth walking, and most important of all _mysterious eyes._ Most guys always miss a quality."

"Oh, well lucky me." he said sarcastically.

"Her parents are noble men in the upper part of our city, so she pretty much gets away with it. That why she's always dressed nice and expensive." the young girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"Huh, didn't notice."

"How could you not notice? She a diamond necklace on the size of a panda lily!" exclaimed Ashley aggravated at Aang's ignorance.

"Well sorry! I was too busy being raped!"

"Oh, right" She simply scratched the back of her head. Aang could not help feel glad and normal with this conversation. There was nothing normal about it, but It at least it was not about some Avatar related thing. He wishes it didn't take almost raped. He wasn't scared of being raped, not after everything that had happened the last three weeks. He was after all fighting the fire lord. He was mostly uncomfortable. He knew deep down he would have air bent the girl to the moon. Anyways with this conversation he didn't have to be all serious. He could be as goofy as wished. He didn't have to be Avatar Aang. He could be Aang. Just plain old Aang. It was a good feeling.

Curiosity struck out of the blue. An eight year old girl talking to him, but no parents to be seen.

"So, what is this cute little girl doing out here without her parents?" he questioned generally curious. He knew things were different with the war. That the way kids behaved was affected to some degree by the war. That some things weren't run the same way anymore. However, he didn't think that girl would be alone. Then again he was only 12 and he was supposed to defeat the fire lord, somehow.

"Mommy is at work and daddy" she paused tears filling with tears, but quickly replaced with rage," Fire Nation"

He bent down and gave her a hug. He couldn't help, but find it amazing how this girl could go from using words like _fuck _to using _mommy and daddy._ He let go and said," I guess we have one thing in common" before changing the subject.

"So, why did you say Tom Liens?"

She just shrugged," Well he's famous and well from what I heard he can sing"

"Smart girl"

"Yup!" she stood proud, "so, Whatcha doing?" she spoke in a sing along tone. Aang looked at the girl before him and picked her up by

Her small waste. Once in his arms he looked at her big brown eyes and said," Well, my little butterfly." he began a bit teasingly because as soon as he picked her up she began to flap her arms like a butterfly." I'm looking for an Earth bending master."

Suddenly a man walked by and said," Looking for an earth bending master. Head down to the earth bending Academy." handing him a coupon for one free lesson. As soon as the coupon reached Aang's hands Ashley said," Thank you", making the man chuckle." Lovely daughter, but aren't you a little too young to have a kid. Hm, but who am I to judge. See ya!" spoke the man leaving quickly after, not giving Aang space to contribute to the conversation.

"So I'm a daddy! Oh, no! How could I miss it? Especially with a cute little girl like you! Has the girl gone mad!" exclaimed Aang dramatically causing little Ashley to giggle. Aangs face began to form a soft smile. He wondered if that's how it felt to be a parent. He knew it had its ups and downs, but in the end it be worth it. He loved children. Heck he was a child himself. He couldn't wait to have some of his own when he was older. Not that he had a choice, but still.

So much had changed in the last weeks. He had been through so much in so little time. If you would have told him he would be acting like this with this little girl a few weeks ago; he would have laughed and called you crazy. Everything he learned has taught him new things about the world and about himself. Some were helpful, while others were awkward. The situation he was placed in was abnormal, but he that later on a good laugh would awaken from the memory.

"So does this mean you can be my daddy?" asked Ashley shyly

"Only if you want too."

"Yay, I have another daddy and he's cool too!" she answered excitedly.

Meanwhile…

It was early morning Bato and Sokka were just finishing picking up camp. Katara had left to bathe a minute ago. Once the bags were packed they both sat on a log." two weeks" thought Sokka, but didn't realize he said it out loud.

"You miss him?" asked Bato snapping Sokka out of his thoughts. Sokka let out a sigh and said," I didn't like him at first, but he grew on me and now that he's gone. I'm starting to realize what a big impact he made in my life. Especially in katara."

"What do you mean?" asked Bato perplexed and full of curiosity.

"You know that after the death of our mother katara was never the same." stated Sokka.

"She was more exclusive, began to take more responsibility, and her smiles became rare. I was a bit surprised she was so happy when we met." said Bato. He indeed was surprised. Katara for so long reserved herself. To say he expected such a happy encounter with her would be lying.

"Exactly " reasoned Sokka earning a perplexed look from Bato," When Aang, well, when she found Aang we hadn't even known each other for five minutes and he was already making her smile. During our travels he slowly opened her heart making her laugh and smile. He taught her to have fun again, to take risks, and she didn't even realize it and now that he's gone-"

"She's closing up again.' continued Bato his eyes widening at the realization. All Sokka did was nod.

As Aang walked out from the "earth bending lesson" little Ashley walked up to him.

"So, is he the Master you're looking for All Mighty Avatar?"She teased

"You know for a cute little eight year old you sure like to tease." responded Aang as he tilted his head. One ear facing the ground and the other facing the sky. With the palm of his hand he softly patted the ear facing the sky as dirt fell from the other. As the last of the dirt fell he stood up straight and said," and no. he's definitely not the one."

Two boys walked out of the "Academy" which Aang though should be named the "not so much of an academy". He had never been that good with naming things, but he was sure this was the worst academy ever.

"Are you going to the earth tumble tonight?"

"Yeah, did you hear the boulder is going for the championship tonight?"

"he's gonna have t go through the greatest earth benders in the world if he wants to win." Aangs eyes widened. He ran up to them and asked," Where is this earth rumble place?" Aang was about and inch or two taller than them, but that didn't keep them from saying," it's in nunya… nunya business. As the laughed Aangs mouth turned and twisted into a frown. Seeing this little Ashley walked up to the boys stood on her tippy toes and with her small hands she grabbed the boy by the collar to her eye level and said," no one messes with my daddy, but me" narrowing her big brown eyes. Aang couldn't believe how frightful she sounded and how quick she had gotten used to calling him daddy. That is till he realized what she said.

"Hey!"

"Now where is the earth rumble arena?"

Meanwhile…

Katara had just gotten back and she, Sokka, and Bato where looking at a map.

"so, we are right here" said Sokka pointing at a piece of land on the map," I don't think we will be able to catch up to Aang, but if we keep heading north should reach dad, and he might give us a ride to the north pole" continued Sokka

"How long will that take?" asked katara

"About three weeks" answered Sokka slowly afraid of his sister's reaction.

Katara bit her lip, turned away from both males. Her eyes filled with much sorrow as she clutched something around her neck. Bato turned to Sokka with a "I see what you mean" look. Sokka nodded, but in the back of his mind he kept wondering what she was clutching. He at first had thought it was their mother's necklace, but he remembered Zuko had stolen it.

"We should get going then." she stood up and began to walk. Sokka knew that it wasn't the best moment to ask, but he needed to know and let's face it. He's Sokka. He didn't really think when he spoke he just asked on instinct. "Do you love Aang?"

Katara stopped dead on her tracks.

After asking Miranda, Ashley's mother, for permission. Aang and Ashley headed to the earth rumble arena. Although she was a bit shocked when her daughter called the Avatar daddy and even more when he didn't seem to mind, but enforce it.

Currently Aang and Ashley sat in the benches watching sweaty guys try to beat each other. After half an hour the boulder had taken at least a dozen earth benders. There was a point where Aang couldn't help laugh at one of the dudes failing. See this guy came in all bold with a fire nation flag, singing the fire nation national anthem into a earth kingdom arena. What made Aang laugh was that the guy was busy singing his loyalty to the fire lord that he didn't notice himself being knocked out of the ring in till he was crushed by rocks? Adding to his amusement, little Ashley threw a rock at him and said, "that's what you get for being loyal to the fire nation!"

The boulder only needed one person to beat, the champion. So, he needed to beat the champion to become the champion. Luckily, he didn't look tiered, but they are going to do a five minute break.

"So, what about the boulder? He seems pretty good" asked Ashley

"Yeah, but I need someone who waits and listens before striking. The only thing the boulder listens to is his overly sized muscles." reasoned Aang, remembering Bumi's words, with a roll of his eyes earning a giggle from Ashley.

"AND NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! **THE BOULDER VS OUR CHAMPION…**

**THE BLIND BANDIT!"**

"Yeah blind bandit! You rock girl! Beat him to sh-" paused Ashley as Aang raised an eyebrow.

"I mean beat him to pulp! Make him cry!" receiving a nod of approval from Aang. He had talked to her about her language. As much as he himself just wanted to blow some steam let out all sorts of profanities. He was now about to let himself go. He had asked her to reserve her language to other occasions.

The girl with raven hair, green robes, and pale skin, known as the blind bandit seemed to have heard her as a small smile appeared on her face. Aang turned to Ashley and Asked, "she isn't really blind, is she?"

"She is"

Aang turned to the ring and watched.

"The boulder feels conflicted about fighting a small little blind girl.'

"Sounds like your scared the PEBBLE!" giving a laugh which reminded him of the girl from the swamp.

"The boulder is over his conflicted feeling and is ready to crush you." he said sending a boulder her way which she easily dodged. Aang continued watching. She blocked, redirected, and evaded his attacks, but how? She's blind…how she cans...of course! She waits and listens thought Aang. It's her. When he turned back the boulder was doing the splits? Aang found it funny that the boulder was about ready to cry and the look on his face when he was out of the ring, priceless. With that Ashley cheered. The host…

Meanwhile…

I stopped dead on my tracks. Don't judge. You would too. I can't believe he asked that. I'm not mad, just shocked. Do I love Aang? Of course. He's like family, but I know that's not what he means. I like Aang, not like I brother. That's for sure. I don't feel the same way about Sokka. It's confusing. It's hard to picture me and Aang together. He's so goofy and child like. I just don't know, so I stuck with the family thing.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. He's like family" I heard myself say as I turned to my brother. Pretty impressive huh. I've gotten used to masking my feeling in front of people. It's a bit harder around Aang through. He always seems to know something is wrong he never says anything, but I can tell he knows. I appreciate it. I like having space to think on my own. He really was like family. The word seemed to repeat it's self in the back of my head. _**Family… Aang…family…Aang…family…promise. Promise?**_ Those three words seemed to stick.

"you know that's not what I mean", he stated before he noticed she was not paying attention,"katara **ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" **asked Sokka with an irritated look on his face. Katara's face focused more and her eyes widened as she said," oh no"

As reality struck her like a ton of bricks. Sokka being Sokka didn't exactly get the memo.

"Exactly katara, oh no is correct. You have to listen to m-"

"No! Sokka, southern air temple!" exclaimed katara her eyes full of remorse and guilt.

"Okay, now you're not making any sense."

"Sokka we made a promise to Aang, remember Sokka!" insisted katara. Sokka had the " I have no idea what you're talking about" look, but after a couple of moments his eyes widened.

"We broke a promise"

Aang and Ashley walked around a man who tried to challenge the blind bandit. They were about to talk to her when a boulder was sent her way too fast for her to react. Aang quickly air bended it back crushing the man who sent it.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. It really important." Aang told her

"Look thanks for saving my life and all, but I really got to go" she said urgently. She almost seemed afraid, almost.

"But"

"I'm sorry. Thanks again for saving my life twinkle toes." she said before disappearing into and earth tunnel.

"Told you to challenge her twinkle toes" teased Ashley making Aang give her a dirty look.

"Too soon" she offered sheepishly

"Let's go!" he exclaimed taking her hand with his. A soft smile gracing his features.

The next morning was spent by Aang looking for the blind bandit. Little Ashley had a doctor's appointment. As did Miranda after Aang found out that they had not visited a doctor in over two years. He wanted to make sure they were okay, so he paid for a appointment himself with almost all the left over money. He still had a few coins.

He had made breakfast for Leo and Marie, much to Leo's pleasure. He love his wife's cooking, but he had to admit that the young air bender had good taste. Marie didn't stay behind. She liked the food, but she loved the fact that she didn't have to cook. She was not lazy, but she was not exactly young. She was not old either, but after years of taking care of children. It's exhausting. Worth it, but exhausting.

Anyways, it was a bit after noon and Aang was about ready to pull his hairs out. It was hot! It felt as if the sun spirit was trying to fry him. No matter where he went. It seemed as if the universe wanted him to become a walking fireball. He had been searching all morning for the blind bandit. All the stinking morning, but with no result. He had walked around and over the whole town for about a million times already. He finds himself standing in front of the _**earth bending academy.**_ "Yeah, I've got 'a find that girl" he muttered. He saw the boys from the day prior.

"The boulder was crushed by the blind bandit." said one of them dramatically.

"Literally"

"He didn't even last in the ring five minutes."

"That's just sad, but I saw it coming." Aang walked up to them and said "hey-" before being rudely interrupted.

"It's you again" said one of the boys. Arrogance dripping his voice.

"Yeah anyways, do you guys know find the blind bandit" asked Aang nicely, but soon found his usual nice guy personality wasn't going to cut it.

"Why should we tell you?" sassed one of the boys.

_Alright you play that way thought Aang._ He grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him up to eye level. "I've been looking for this girl all morning, so if you know something spit it out, cuz I'm getting impatient." said Aang in a dangerously low voice making the boy squirm under his grip. He wasn't like this, but he was hungry, tiered, and hot.

"I-I-I I don't know. She shows up for a match, but no one knows where she goes after" answered the boy. Aang slowly undid his grip on the trembling boy.

"That can't be right. Maybe I'm looking for the wrong person?" thought Aang aloud as he wondered to the girl from his vision in the swamp." a girl in a fancy dress with a flying boar. Know anyone like that?"

"The flying boar is the symbol of the Bei Fong Family, but they don't have a daughter." the boy informed.

"Good enough for me! Thanks for the help!" exclaimed Aang with a bright smile at the new found information. As soon as he was a safe distance away the boy said," I see where his daughter gets the attitude", as the other nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile…

Katara had just left into town to bring more fruit. Leaving Sokka and Bato alone once again. They both sat quietly. No one had spoken a word sense yesterday's conversation. Sokka for once didn't know what to say. Bato on the other hand was extremely curious and was about ready to give in.

"Sokka, yesterday you said you broke a promise. What promise did you break?" questioned Bato. Sokka took a deep breath and began," about a month after we met. Aang flew to the southern air temple where he was raised, but while we were there he found his guardian's Monk Gyatso's skeleton surrounded by fire benders. This sent him into the Avatar state, a state where he can access the power of all past Avatars, which he can't control. Luckily katara was able to calm him down. We promised that we wouldn't let anything happen to him. That even through the air benders were gone he would still have us" finished Sokka with a look of pure sorrow.

"Master Bei Fong, you have a visitor" the middle aged servant informed.

"Who dare show up to my house unannounced?!" Leo Bei Fong demanded with authority making the poor servant cower in fear.

"The Avatar ser"

Lao's wife, Poppy Bei Fong, sent him a questioning glance. He simple gave her a look and turned to his servant.

"Let him enter"

Aang who had been patiently waiting walked in. He made sure to walk straight as he went to meet the Bei Fong's.

"Avatar Aang, it's an honor to be in your presence"

"The honor is mine" offered Aang with a charming smile

"What brings you to home?"

"I wish to speak to speak with your daughter"

"Toph? How do you know about her?"

So, they did have a daughter and her name is Toph. It could be her and if it's not well then no big deal. Well, yes big deal because I would have to continue to search, but that's not the point. Besides I've got this feeling it's her. Although what am I supposed to say. Hey, I saw your twelve year old daughter in a earth banding match late at night somehow I've got this feeling they wouldn't sound so happy. I could say that I had a swamp vision about your daughter, but that would sound weird.

"I'm the Avatar. I have got my ways" I bluffed. I wasn't lying, but I wasn't exactly telling the truth. Fortunately they bought it as the lead me to the garden were Toph stood. She was indeed the blind bandit. Except more fancy dressed. "Toph" her mother called.

I stepped forward onto the ground and crossed my arms allowing a smirk to form on my face. I watched her eyes widen as she turned.

"Twinkle Toes?"

MEANWHILE…

Bato and Sokka had been sitting in silence when Bato asked again," do you really think Katara is in love with the Avatar?"Sokka opened his mouth to speak when Katara entered with the groceries.

"Hey, I'm back. Ready to go?" she asked. Sokka turned to Bato and gave him _the __**will finish this talk later**_ lookbefore turning back to katara.

"Yeah, let's go" he answered

"Did I miss something?" asked katara eyebrows raised

"NO!" exclaimed both males a little too quickly for Katara's liking. Her brows furrowed and she hesitantly said," okay, let's go then." she had a very strong feeling they were talking about her.

MEANWHILE…

"Twinkle toes?"

"I mean person I don't know" she quickly corrected herself

"Toph, this is Avatar Aang and he wishes to speak with you." explained Poppy Bei Fong.

"I'm sure he does" muttered Toph.

"I do" said Aang, "Privately" he continued looking at the older Bei Fong's.

"Of course" said Lao Bei Fong hesitatingly eyeing both kids before disappearing into the house. It didn't fail to amaze again what people would just because of his title. It was amazing. He sometimes wondered what people would do if they knew he couldn't move a simple pebble with earth bending. The small moment of silence was broken by Toph.

"Alright, how did you find me twinkle toes?" she asked a bit rudely. To say it didn't annoying would be lying, but she probably wasn't used to being found.

"First, how did you know it was me? Second, spending all morning looking for you, threatening, and a swamp vision" Aang told her, but couldn't help thinking Sokka would say _**don't answer to twinkle toes it's not manly **_or rather scold. At least that's what he thought.

"Your foot steps and oh"

"I'm gonna cut to the chase and say I want you to be my earth bending Master.

MEANWHILE…

Somewhere on a small path surrounded by forest green trees a young water tribe teen exclaimed, "don't answer to twinkle it's not manly!", to no one in particular.

"Sokka are you okay?" asked Bato slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I just felt the need to say that" a bit of a distracted look on Sokka's face. Earning a weird look Bato and a comment from katara.

"And you call Aang weird"

A week flew by. Toph had agreed so long her parents did not find out. It was the least she could do after all Aang did save her life. She still does not understand how she didn't feel the boulder coming. Well, that not entirely true. She felt it, but the guy was to close and too fast. Anyway how hard teaching earth bending could be, she had thought at the time. How wrong she had been. The first day had been spent on trying to move a simple boulder. It wasn't all that bad. She did get to mess with him. She discovered a new hobby while teaching Aang, shouting. He did however earth bend the boulder by the end of the day. It was a big accomplishment for him. Happy moment if he ignored the fact he could barely walk.

They got to know each other better during the time spent together and soon found out they were almost complete opposites. They didn't mind that through. If anything it made their friendship better. Anyone that saw the two would confuse them for siblings and the fact that the only difference between them was their eye color and gender did not help. Little Ashley would sometimes watch train. She quickly grew on Toph. Partly because she would flatter Toph a lot and made her seem like a goddess. Aang would tell her, "don't complement her to much, her ego is already too big." which Toph would say," shut up and be a good daddy"

As for Leo and Marie. They grew rather fond to the three kids. Toph at times would wish her father would be more like Leo; their names did sound similar. Leo worried about them, but he understood that Toph was a strong young lady, and that she would be more miserable being locked up in her house. She wished she could make her father could see that. By the end of that week Aang was able to protect his life with earth bending. Plus, he still had some water bending and air bending.

The warn water rushes down my body leaving it soft and moist. My muscles relaxing under it's touch. Sending a tingly sensation all over my body making me want to sleep, yet stay wide awake. Today my plan goes into action. I was not sure if Toph was going to help, but she came to the conclusion that she couldn't keep hiding anymore. She is a fighter, and earth bender. She was going to use that against the fire nation. She in rare occasions reminded me of katara. Then again everything reminds me of her. Why she have to leave? Could I have stopped her? My eyes begin to burn and I can feel my eyes tear up. No, not today. I have to be strong. I stopped the shower, wrapped a towel around my torso, and stepped into the room.

I flopped on the bed. My legs hanging on the edge of the bed. My wet hair soaking the covers as I face the white ceiling.

"Aang can I come in?" asked Marie peaking her head into the room snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah" I answered as I stood up. I waved my hands commanding the water to leave the soaked cover and my hair. As a result my hair became frizzy beyond compare. I heard Marie let out a soft laugh covering her mouth. Great, die my hair red and call me a clown. I smirked as my hair settled down and took a rock star-ish look. "so did you come to laugh at me or what?" I joked

"No I came to give you this" she answered with a smile handing me a bag. I opened the bag and my eyes widened at the sight.

"I made them myself. I want you to wear that when you invade the base. You should be able to move freely, like an air bender. The colors represent you nation."

"I...I...don't know what to say, thank you" I didn't know what to say to express how grateful I was.

"It was nothing. Now get dressed. I want to see how you look" she said as she pushed me into the bathroom.

After a couple minutes the bathroom door shuffled open revealing a now fully dressed Aang. His pants were now dark brown. His boots were like his old air bending ones, but black. His robe was made of orange and yellow silk like material. It left his right shoulder exposed and covered his left. The robe draped down his right thigh. A silk hot red belt wrapped around his waist. His head was now bald, not a single sign of hair. He had to shave it because it was getting long and so that the soldiers would recognize him. Plus, maybe those girls would leave him alone.

"You look even better than I thought, but I got to say that you look different bald with a giant arrow on your head." said Marie as they shared a laugh.

Everyone watched in awe as he walked to the podium, not missing a step. His face straight and his aura glowing in confidence.

"Today we will invade the fire nation base. Myself and my earth bending master Toph will lead ten of our men and women. You know who you are. The rest of you will stay here and build the wall. Once you are done Leo will give us the signal. I trust every single one of you. I've seen you train. Your earth benders. You're powerful where ever you are. A friend once told me of the stories people would tell in her village of the brave earth kingdom warriors. No matter what, you are powerful. Remember that because today we show the fire nation what a real earth kingdom warrior looks like. Today we rid the fire nation of this city!" exclaimed Aang with a loud clear voice. Toph standing by his side as everyone cheered.

"Way to go twinkles" said Toph who was unusually happy. It is three in the morning after all. Aang though that they would catch them by surprise because of how early it is. Soon everyone started to get into their positions.

"Ready to kick some fire bender ass?" asked Aang. Toph was surprised by Aangs choice of language. The closest he had come to cussing was _monkey feathers _if that even counts. Then again little Ashley was always around and he would always complain to them of their over use of foul language. It was probably the situation speaking or maybe he was lightening up. Whichever it was. She was glad. She smirked and said," Only if you are"

They quietly made their way to the base. The 10 earth benders assigned for this mission followed closely behind them. As they reached the doors they stopped and Toph put her hand down on the ground before she spoke," everyone is asleep"

"Really? You'd think they'd be more careful" reasoned Aang as everyone nodded in agreement. Toph made a key out of earth and was about to stick it in when Aang stepped in front of her and opened the door. The door was never locked to begin with.

"They didn't even lock it. That's just sad." said an earth bender. They silently continued walking Intel they reached the center where everything is made. There was steaming metal flowing down huge metal containers. A whole bunch of weapons. Everyone except Toph turned to look at Aang expectantly. From the corner of his eye he looked at each and every earth bender before a sly smirk appeared on his face. He turned to look at Toph both mirroring the other. They bent down, put a hand on the ground, and lift it up to the tubes making them break. Taking the clue, everyone began to destroy as much as they could. By the time the heard footsteps almost everything was destroyed. The only things that were somewhat okay were the walls and some weapons. The 10 earth benders quickly hid. Aang and Toph however continued destroying everything in their path. At least 20 soldiers surrounded them.

"The Avatar" said a fire bender

"The blind bandit" said another surprising Toph that they knew of her.

"Surrender, you're out numbered!" shouted the commander

"but you're out maxed" remarked Toph with confidence.

"You don't really think you can beat 100 fire bending soldiers single handed" snarled the commander.

"Oh you think we are alone. How cute." teased Aang as the 10 earth benders attacked the unsuspecting soldiers and so the battle began.

Leo and Marie marveled at the wall before them. It was much like Omashu's. The earth benders stopped. They all looked up and saluted. Taking the sign Leo jumped on Appa and flew toward the base. Leo looked down at the battle. They looked tired, but they still put up a fight. They had been battling for three hours and the sun had already risen, but they still continued to fight strong. Appa let out a growl getting everyone's attention.

Aang took Leo's signal and slowly and subtly lead five earth benders, Toph, and 60 fire benders to the recently built wall. While 40 knocked out fire benders and five _unconscious_ earth benders stayed behind. As the neared the wall the commander stopped and yelled again," surrender your badly out numbered.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Toph as 30 earth kingdom warriors joined her and Aang. She smirked as she felt his eyes bulge out of it sockets when he notice the wall and the soldiers. Aang took this as an opportunity to strike. Sending three air blasts the battle continued. Unaware to anyone that Lao Bei Fong was watching the whole thing in shock.

Soon the fire benders began to retreat back to the base for shelter only to find five earth benders standing proudly next to a completely destroyed base." you will pay for this Avatar!" Exclaimed the commander as her drove away. With that everyone congratulated each other as they walked back. When they neared the wall Toph felt someone she was nervous to feel. Aang felt her stiffen. They were hugging. Toph doesn't hug, but Aang was the exception. He was like an older brother to her. Aang let her go and turned to see who it was. It was Toph's dad.

"dad?"

Toph stood in front of her parents who sat on their _throne. _She slowly and quietly began to speak," I know that after what you saw you probably have some mixed feelings about me. I'm sorry it's just that the obedient, fragile, little girl you think I am… it's just not me. I love fighting. I love being an earth bender. I know I kept this part of my life from you, but you guys were keeping me away from the world. I'm 12 years old and I've never had a real friend. So, now that you see who I really am. I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me." she finished. Aang couldn't believe how mature she was acting. He knew she was doing the right thing, yet he had never seen her so vulnerable before.

"Of course it doesn't change how we feel about you. In fact, it's made us realize something." stated Lao Bei Fong.

"It has?" asked Toph her voice dripping with hope.

"I've given you far too much freedom. From now on you will be guarded and watched 24/7." her father told her in a strict tone.

"But dad!"

"Escort the Avatar out, he is not welcomed here" order Leo Bei Fong ignoring his daughter's pleas.

The servants wasted no time to push Aang out. They sent Aang apologetic glances, but they did not want to Anger their master. Aang quickly stepped in front of Toph surprising everyone in the room. No one had dared to defy their master before.

"Your daughter is the best earth bender in the world. That I am sure of. She is capable of doing anything she sets her mind to. I get your trying to protect her, but keeping her locked up isn't going to help. In the short time I've come to known Toph. She has become like a sister to me. In the short time I've realized what a strong, confident, and powerful girl she is, but at the same time how miserable. If you can't see the pain you're causing her than you should be wondering who really the blind one around here is. "Scolded Aang harshly. He turned to Toph and wiped away the tears falling freely down her face in cascades. He pulled her close and whispered softly into her ear," I'm sorry.

He turned and left. He heard her softly heard her say,

"Me too."

Aang was standing in the middle of town. He had just exchanged good bye with Marie and Leo; who were currently a bit teary. He was having some trouble with Ashley. She had grown attached to him. Her only father figure.

"You can't go. I'll miss you!" she exclaimed tears falling down her small face as she hugged him tightly. He remembered those same words from the little girl in Katara's village. He knelt down and wiped away her tears letting a solemn tear fall down his cheek. He sniffed and said, "I'll miss you too, but someone has to end the war."

"but what if you die?" she hiccupped. Hugging him tighter like her life depended on it. It was truly heart breaking. The crowd around them was teary. Aang had already talked to Ashley, but as soon as she saw him about to climb Appa she broke.

"A man once told me that time is an illusion and so is death. Even if I die. I will always be with you in your heart. I promise." he told her.

"I'm sorry" she said looking down at her shoes. He lifted her chin and wiped her tears once again. He stood up and grabbed his electric guitar. A gift from Lee and Shaun. They really had some weird names. He honestly didn't know how they could afford such guitar. Electricity was something new. Aang still couldn't understand it. he Had heard about this type of guitar for some time now and he had been dying to play one. He gently began to strum the string of this guitar admiring the sound that came out. Everything got quiet as he began to sing,

**We come into this world unknown**

**But know that we are not alone**

**They try to knock us down**

**The change is coming**

**Our time is now **he spoke as he played before actually being to sing.

**Hey, everybody loses it**

**Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**

**And hey I know what you're going through**

**Don't let it get the best of you**

**You'll make it out alive** he sung softly looking straight at her his hand expertly running down the guitar, slowly speeding up his pace.

**Oh! People like us**

**We gotta stick together**

**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**

**Here's to the damned**

**To the lost and forgotten**

**It's hard to get high**

**When you're living on the bottom **he sung stretching the last word his voice rising even more. He looked at everyone as if saying this is for you.

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us **he sung loudly meaning each and every word making everyone jump to the rhythm.

**Hey, this is not funeral**

**It's a revolution after all**

**Your tears have turned to rage**

**Just wait, everything will be okay**

**Even when like it's going down in flames** he sung looking at little Ashley remembering the day they had met as if it had only happened a few minutes ago.

**Oh! People like us**

**We gotta stick together**

**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**

**Here's to the damned**

**To the lost and forgotten**

**It's hard to get high**

**When you're living on the bottom**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**You just gotta turn it up loud**

**When the flame get higher**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**They can't do nothing to you**

**They can't do nothing to me**

**This is the life that we chose**

**This is the life that we plead**

**So throw your fist in the air**

**Come out**

**Come out if you dare**

**Tonight we're gonna change forever** he sung loudly as everyone raised their fist in the air. The fire nation would now make the fall. His voice became soft again.

**Hey, everybody loses it**

**Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**

**Oh! People like us**

**We gotta stick together**

**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**

**Here's to the damned**

**To the lost and forgotten**

**It's hard to get high**

**When you're living on the bottom**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**You just gotta turn it up loud**

**When the flame get higher**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**You just gotta turn it up loud**

**When the flame get higher**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us** he finished with a huge cheer from the crowd that had gathered. Ashley slowly approached him with a small smile. He bent down. Her small arms wrapped around his neck. He returned the embrace. As she let go he felt something around his neck. He looked down and saw a chain necklace with a silver tube like whistle on it.

"It's my lucky whistle. I want you to have something to remember me by." she told him. He gave her a quick hug and climbed on Appa.

"Thank you. I'll be back one day!"He exclaimed looking at her before flying away with a "yip, yip"

After about five minutes. Aang blew on Ashley's whistle," well it's not a bison whistle." he thought out loud.

"But it's definitely loud" came a voice from the saddle. He quickly turned and saw,

"Toph! How are you here?"

"I ran away and snuck on Appa."

"Well, I'm glad to see you." he said with a smile as he climbed onto the saddle and sat beside her.

"You damn bet you are twinkle toes." she stated firmly as she punched his arm.

"You have a painful way of showing affection." he told her rubbing his arm gently trying to ease the pain.

"Well you know what they say, _**love hurts.**_" she told him. Laughter electing from both of them as they flew into the night filled sky.

The trio had just set up camp. Katara making a fire as Bato and Sokka looked at a few maps. Katara walked to the bag and checked for food. It was enough to feed them tonight. She had recently gone to get groceries, but she didn't get much. The store keeper only had a few things. Apparently there was some traffic out on the sea. It was not helping that both males ate about as much as Appa.

"Hey, guys we're running out of food." she said as she cooked the last of the rice. "Do you think we can stop at a town and buy some more?" she asked.

"Um, yeah there's a city not far from here. We can stop there." answered Sokka as he looked up from the map to his sister.

"But we got to be careful. There's a fire nation base on the outskirts of the city." warned Bato.

"So, we're going to" paused katara.

"The city of Gaoling"

**Alright, I don't own the song, people like us, by kelly Clarkson. I own do, however, own Ashley.**

**Like i said before, this story is based on Alone times, so the wall, rebellion, and Toph's appearance along with Katara going to Gaoling are based from that, everything else is pretty much my imagination. As for the song, I don't plan on making this a full blown song fic. This chapter is the last chappy with a song in it, for a while anyways:)**

**The whole concept of this Chapter is to give some incite to Aang's changes during his time Alone. I will reveal what happen, but by pieces. I don't know how you'll take it, but some things may be shocking. enough of my clues. i'm new to this writing on fanfiction. I would love some feed back. i guess, i'm a bit insecure. So, till next time and I'm sorry for the wait on last chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**sup, how's it going? Did ya miss me? No...oh, well that's... nice. Anyways, thanks for the follows and favs. Also for the reviews. You guys are awesome. I am feeling inspired. In fact, chapter 5 should be updated on Sunday and maybe Monday at the latest. I'm almost done. Sorry for the shortness in this chapter, but In order to move the story along I had to have it. **

**I don't own ATLA or its characters, but I own a small stuffed elephant with blue pokka dots. Yeah...I'm weird. **

Katara walked behind Bato and Sokka, who had their faces covered by a map. The trio slowly came into a clearing. Katara who had not been paying attention bumped into her brother. He had stopped suddenly. Without looking away from his map he questioned her," shouldn't I be bumping into you?" a small blush shaded her bronze cheeks.

"if I'm reading this correctly. The city should be right around here." said Bato not taking his eyes from the map. Katara looked up and saw the two guards in front of a giant, magnificent wall. Much like Omashu's she thought silently.

" If you look up you'd see the two guard in front of the **GIANT WALL!**" she exclaimed. Both males looked in awe before one of the guards snapped them out.

" state your business in Gaoling" asked firmly one of the guards. Katara couldn't help think that they were much nicer than the ones in Omashu's.

" I am Bato of the southern water tribe and these are my niece and nephew, katara and Sokka. We are simply looking for supplies and reunite with our troops in Ba Sing Se. " explain Bato. The guard eyed them suspiciously before looking up to the guards up at the top of the wall. He made a couple hand gestures which katara recognized as sign language. A girl in her village was mute, so she learned from first hand. If she remembered correctly the gestures said _people like us_. She silently watched the guards earth bend open the wall.

Appa softly landed on a small rock clearance surrounded by trees. Toph jumped off Appa's saddle and landed on soft, snow, white fur.

"wow! You picked a really good camp site!" she exclaimed, " the grass is really soft!"

"Um, Toph that's not grass… Appa's shedding" Aang told her not knowing what to expect.

"Oh, in that case... COOL!"

Aang walked up to Toph. Leave it to Toph to do the unexpected. She wasn't like most girls. She was much like a boy stuck in a girls body. Aang knew she had a girly side, but of course it would take her time to admit it. It was one of those qualities that makes her Toph. She's strong, hard headed, and confident. Unlike katara, Toph teaches heartlessly. Screams, shouts, and absolutely NO BRAKES. Thanks to her strategy he has grown a back bone or how she puts it," it was about time you grew some balls!". He misses Katara's motherly nature. Her hugs and warm, soft, delicate lips on his cheek. Her mothers necklace is all he has left of her.

"twinkle toes, got a razor?"asked Toph knocking him out of his thoughts.

"cuz I've got some hairy pits" she continued lifting her arms. Appa's fur sticking out of her sleeves causing them to burst out laughing. As their laughter died down Toph asked," did you send the letter?"

"Uh yeah, it should arrive today. If I got my calculations right." answered Aang.

"we're doomed'

"Hey!"

The trio now stood in a small market looking at the different fruits, vegetables, and tea's. A lady in her late thirties approached them. "Do you need help with anything?"she asked. Katara was about to answer when a man came in, about the same age, with a big goofy smile yelling, " Marie! Marie! Marie!"

" wow! Calm down Leo. What's got you so excited? I swear if you act anymore childish I may have to look for another husband." the women said. I assumed that was her husband.

" that's not what you said last night" her husband told her. I saw her eyes widened and she turned around to look and see if anyone heard. I quickly turned as did Bato, but Sokka just stood their mouth wide open like a fish. The women's blush began to deepen.

"anyways we got a letter from Aang!" The man exclaimed. His wife immediately brightened up and her blush disappeared. I cant believe how the sound of- wait, did he say Aang as in Avatar Aang? The last air bender. Maybe I misheard. I'm loosing my mind. Could it be? The women spoke up and I paid close attention.

"Aang sent us a letter?! Open it!" ushered the women; who I assumed was Marie. She was about to break the seal, but I interrupted. I feel kind of bad, but I need to know if its him.

" Aang was here?" I asked her. Fearing of what she would say.

" Avatar Aang, yes he was here." she answered me. I was both happy and sad. Happy to hear he was not captured and sad because I really want to see him.

"so, he's not hear anymore?" asked my brother. "no, he left two days ago." spoke up Leo looking at us suspiciously.

"Did he tell you were he was going?" asked katara trying to fight back the tears." why should we tell you? for all we know you could be fire nation spies." Leo retorted. Reminding Sokka of the time he had said the same thing to Aang.

"please we're his friends." begged katara surprising Sokka and Bato. Katara had never once in her life begged for anything. She was a stubborn girl." my name is Katara and that's my brother Sokka" she said pointing at Sokka. Something just clicked in Leo's head.

" You guys left Aang because of his mistake. People make mistakes, you know. Its part of our nature, but if you can't forgive a mistake like the one he made then how can you possibly help the world become peaceful again. You caused him more pain than what he did to you. You were that last family he had and you left him. He kept it from you because he didn't want to loose you. Then he realized that it was not his decision. He told me with tears in his eyes a day after he came, _**"I realized that it wasn't my decision. If they wanted to go find their father. I once heard that if you love something set it free, if it comes back; its yours to keep. If it doesn't; it was never yours to begin with. So, I let them go. I gave them the map. I knew they would leave, but I had hoped they would change their minds"**_ Leo told them and katara burst out crying. Leo walked to katara and let her cry on his shoulder. " cheer up, there's no use crying over it now." Leo told her softly. Katara couldn't help it. Leo had not yelled at her, but somehow it still hurt.

"B-b-but he-he pro-probably hate me-me!"choked, sobbed, and cried Katara into Leo's arms. He felt bad for the girl, but he had seen the pain Aang had gone through. He had to tell them what they had caused. They needed to know that there was a reason behind Aang's behavior.

" I'm gonna tell you something he said to me the night before the night he left" Leo told her softly. Katara perked up and looked intently at him. She wiped her tears and waited for him to continue.

*FLASHBACK*

Aang and Leo were laying on the edge of Aang bed in the guest room. They stared blankly at the white ceiling. Marie was getting the groceries, which Aang had insisted to come along and help. She however denied and left both males to bore each other out. Leo's mind flashbacked to the day Aang had broken down on his kitchen floor. He hadn't really talked to him about that. The close they had come was a couple days prior. He had asked what had happened, but he hadn't really asked how he was doing now.

"So, how are you coping?" he asked him softly.

"Well, my bruises don't hurt as much. So, I guess okay. I would be better if Toph had better teaching strategies." Aang told him letting out a soft chuckle.

" that's not what I'm talking about and you know it." he insisted looking fiercely into Aangs eyes. Aang sighed and closed his eyes knowing it was useless to lie.

"okay, I guess." Leo examined him. The look on his face. He had seen it before. His son had it when he broke up with his wife for the first time. He had gone threw it as well.

" you miss her." it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"yeah" a sad smile gracing his features," I miss Sokka as well. He always had something funny to say and the way the universe seemed to have against him." Leo saw small smile that reached up to his eyes. It made him want to smile as well. It didn't last long. A deep frown appeared. " he didn't like me very much, but I still miss him."

"but you miss her more."

" how could I not? I guess I grew to attached. She was so nice and understanding."

" Don't you ever feel angry at her, perhaps hate?" questioned Leo. Aang turned to look at him as if he were crazy. He sat up and rubbed his hands.

" I feel angry at myself for what I did. I've tried to hate her. You wouldn't believe how hard I've tried, but I can't. I know that I have to let her go completely, but I can't. She's always in the back of my mind. I've tried to hate her. Maybe that way I can forget her, but I can't. And honestly, I'd be lying if I said that I could learn to hate her. The truth is that I don't think I can ever hate her or forget her for the matter."

Finished Aang laying down on the bed.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Leo finished leaving out the kitchen incident and the wife incident. Katara looked at him incredulously. She couldn't believe Aang had said all those things. He sounded so mature and she cant find any trace of the goofy kid she knew so well. It didn't matter through. She was glad he didn't hate her. It gave her a warm feeling. She couldn't help feel that something had happened during this separation.

Currently Toph and Aang were flying away from three fire nation girls. The leader was Azula; Zuko's younger sister. Tylee was one of Azula's friends, more like servants if you ask him. She was had a circus gear that was completely pink. She looks harmless, but she hits you and suddenly you can barely bend. He learned that the hard way in Omashu. Mai was the gloomy one. She has daggers and if it wasn't for his air bending training he wouldn't have survived. He had met these same three girls in Omashu. After looking for Bumi to see if he could get him to teach him some basics before he left to the north pole, but that's another story.

Anyways, he had already warned her about these girls as they descended down beside a small stream. He had decided to land Appa, so that he could rest at least a couple of minute. They had been awake 24 hours and Toph was becoming paranoid. She kept blabbing about not sleeping. She had gone over her grumpy face hours ago, so that was that. He just couldn't get over the fact that the girls kept finding them, not even after a matter of minute.

" I just don't get it how do the keep finding us?" he sighed deeply in frustration.

"well sheddy over here is leaving a trail of fur to follow!" Accused an aggravated Toph. Her voice high and full of anger making Appa groan in distraught and shame. Aang raised his eyebrow. She was right and he understood her anger, but she didn't need to make Appa feel bad. He let his tiredness and anger get the best of him.

"Your blaming Appa! He has been up all night flying and carrying us!" Aang raised his voice almost matching hers , standing up for his big friend. After a couple of minutes of shouting, yelling, and arguing Appa grew tired. The giant beast let out a roar as if saying _**break it up you two.**_ Aang was the first to speak after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"I'm sorry too. I'm just tired and a little moody." she explained softly receiving a hug from Aang. Which she responded with a punch to the arm after he let her go.

Leo, Marie, Bato, Katara, and Sokka all sat in the stores back room when Leo spoke up.

"what would you like to know?" he asked particularly looking at katara.

So, many questions ran through my head, but there was one that seemed to stick the most in my mind.

" was he okay?" I asked him hoping for the best. I could see from the look on his face he was pondering on what to say. After a couple of never ending seconds he spoke. "you mean emotionally of physically?" my throat becoming into knots as I thought over the question. I swallowed hard and said, " both", before adding, "and no sugar coating". I knew it was going to be a hard truth making my heart ache, but I had to know.

"He was physically fine" he told me making me let out a breath. I didn't know I was holding. Sokka seemed to relax at the news as well. We both snapped our heads towards Marie as she made a comment," just ask the girls around here", a smirk spread across her face.

" what do you mean? " question Sokka. Her smirk grew into a wide smile. I tried to not make it obvious, but I really wanted to know what she meant. " you'll find out when you find him"

"any ways' began Leo giving his wife a look of silent communication. She shrugged and signaled him to continue.

"but emotionally… he was a wreck, devastated, broken. He put his feelings aside, but deep down he was not very emotionally stable." his voice completely sincere and it broke my heart, but I'm gonna make it up to him. If I find him.

As if sensing her discomfort Sokka suddenly spoke. He asked a question that had been bugging him sense he had arrived, "so…um.. In the map there's no sign of a wall around this city like in Ba Sing Se and Omashu, yet you have one. Why, does it not show?"

Leo and Marie turned toward each other and smiled," It was only built to days ago.", answered Marie.

" What?! that's IMPOSSIBLE!" exclaimed Sokka accenting the last word.

"you certainly mean finished building two days ago" asked Bato with and eyebrow raised.

"No, we started two days ago and finished two days ago." explained Leo.

"How? Don't you guys have a fire nation base near?" asked Sokka not understanding anything.

"what? How did you get them out? Asked Katara finally coming back to reality only catching part of it.

" About a week ago Aang showed up and was offered hospitality by my husband Leo." she told them pointing at Leo. Katara visibly brightened at the sound of Aang's name. "In about 2 days Aang found and convinced an excellent earth bender to teach him. One week later he and his master with 10 specifically trained earth benders attacked the fire nation base as a distraction so that the left over earth benders could build the wall!"

" Aang's master came up with the idea, wow. His master came up with a crazy, yet brave idea!" exclaimed katara. They were practically signing their death warrant, yet their must have been some details behind it.

"Actually, it's not that crazy when you know the actual details. I'm not going to tell you them. When you meet up with Aang. Have him tell you the details. He was after all the master mind of the plan." Leo informed them holding back a smirk at their shocked faces. Aang was never one for plans or fights. It couldn't be true, could it? katara questioned herself. How much had he changed?

"What? Aang, sweet, little, bald monk Aang? Ha! It must be another Aang cuz Aang; Avatar Aang couldn't hurt a fly. Besides there had to be at least 100 soldiers. 10 earth benders including a master and Aang wouldn't be enough. I can just imagine Aang as an Aangry ball. Ha! Get it? cuz when you think of red you think. angry and a fire-ball is red." exclaimed Sokka over dramatically.

Katara raised an indignant eyebrow at her brother said,"Sokka, Aang didn't become a fire ball or Aangry ball. Whatever you want to call it, but he's right 12 people eventually get tired after fighting so much. Plus Aang isn't the fighting type."

" he didn't become a fire-ball and the detail. Well, you'll just have to wait for Aang to tell you how we made it work and people change sometimes. Keep that in mind." Leo told them.

"what are we going to do?" asked Toph. She wasn't much of an idea person. Sure she had her moments at times. Most of the time Aang got them out of trouble. Then again, he causes the trouble most of the time. She could tell he wasn't much of an idea person either, but he did what he could to survive and protect her. She would never admit it, but she needed some protection at times.

" We should leave, but first we should bath Appa " he told her as she bended some earth into some chair form and sat on it. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands behind her head. " or I can do it."

He proceeded to water bend water on the bison. Soaking him from head to toe. He made sure to add soap with lots of bubbling to make sure it cleaned well. He did add a bit too much. The soap was so much he had to air bend just to find Appa which proceeded to splash Toph. Awaking her from her much-needed rest. Aang quickly air bended Appa dry using the last bit of energy he had left. Lifted all their things onto the giant bison, grabbed Toph and pulled her up next to him on Appa head. He gave Appa the signal and they flew off. Just in time for unknown to them the fire nation princess would arrive minutes later. Aggravated that the Avatar had slipped away from her finger tips.

As the flew deeper into the small forest area compared to the desert climate of the surrounding area. Aang spotted a small fire nation village in the middle. He descended Appa deciding to give his animal guide a break to sleep, for he had not slept one bit since the girl chase. Also he didn't know how long he had it in him before he fell asleep.

Toph softly began to pet Appa's head as if soothing him to sleep. She rarely did this, but it was the least she could do after the way she had acted towards the giant animal. Aang on the other hand was swaying forward and back, His bobbing along. His eyes began to cloud with sleepy haze, slowly, and gradually closing. He let out a yawn, slightly narrowing his eye, and tears formed from his lack of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and just as he was about to close them a sheet post wall caught his attention. Lazily he walked up to it and saw a wanted poster of himself.

" this is bad! Really, really bad." he paced back and forth. His sleepiness slightly forgotten at the news. He was already being chased by Zuko, Zhao, and Azula's gang. He didn't need anymore attention, nor did he want any. As if his life wasn't hard enough with the enemies he already had. The bounty on his head was not helping.

" What? What is it?" questioned Toph. Appa had fallen asleep as she stepped closer to Aang. He sighed deeply and turned to her. He ripped the paper out and showed it to her. She raised a brow and spoke," It sounds like a piece of paper to me, but incase you have forgotten twinkles. I CANT SEE!" she yelled loudly. He blinked at her mentally slapping himself at his stupidity. Aang quickly abandoned the thought, for there was no time to waste.

" it's a wanted poster of me"

**so if you guys haven't noticed the episodes or events of ATLA are a bit out of order, but it's all for a reason. They all tie in to the time Aang spent on his own. Like I said before somethings will be revealed sooner than later:) **

**On another note, I'm glad you guys liked my story it warms my heart:') I'd love to hear more from you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys? You know other than the sky, clouds, and fish...Just kidding! Who ever heard of clouds up in the sky? ;)**

**Alright, to the good stuff! I got two words that start with s. That's right! **

**SEX SCENES!**

**Here's my thing with that. I don't mind writing them. The story is rated M for a reason. The thing is that I'm not planning on writing them for a while. I have to reunite katara and Aang. Then, there's this problem in the near future. Also, they have some loose ends. Plus the development of a relationship. It's a lot to fit in. That doesn't mean I won't throw in some things that make you wonder. I guess you'll just have to read and find out.**

**This maybe an inappropriate question or silly, to my point of view, but Is my writing getting you horny? He he:) just wondering, I can be very curious at times.1**

**I don't own ATLA, but I have a bubble gum machine made of wood and a jelly jar.**

**Chapter 5**

Aang paced back and forth in the middle of the hectic festival crowd. Men, women, and children passed by happily. This sight would normal make Aang smile and forget any other thoughts, but right now, his only worry was making sure no one got to him. He was already being chased by more people than he wished. Now that there is a bounty over his head who knows what people will do.

" if you don't stop pacing I will earth bend you to the moon, twinkle toes." she scowled. Her hands crossed across her chest, but her brows slightly furrowed in worry. He stopped and looked at her for a mere second before pacing. She growled and rolled her eyes.

" come on, it's a festival have a little fun. Lets go." she told him pulling him along towards a fire bending presentation. She couldn't see, but she knew Aang liked these kind of things. It would also be a good thing to watch. Just to get an idea of fire bending up close with out being the target. Toph slightly grinned as Aang heartbeat increased and his head directed towards the stage. The man went through a few motions more and asked," can I have a volunteer?"

Numerous hands went up, but one in particular caused Toph much amusement. It was a boy dressed in black with a hood over his head and a mask. She was fairly certain he wore clothes like no other and his name was Aang. "Oo! Oo! ME! " exclaimed the young boy repeatedly as he raised his hand up excitedly. The man however picked a teenage girl instead. He frown and muttered, " that could've been me."

Toph laughed in amusement as he grumpily dragged her away. Just as he began to walk away there was a scream. They turned around and found the crowd fleeing from the stage. The teenage girl sat in the middle of the crowd struggling to free her self as she was surrounded by fire. The man was no were to be seen and people begged for some one to help. Aang grabbed Toph by the waste and blew a strong gust of wind before running. He looked behind to see the girl was no longer surrounded by fire and the people stuck in shock. The leader wasted no time to chase him. He was an old man and didn't care about the girl. He was the Avatar and they had been taught that no matter what he was the enemy. Some of the guard, however, showed hesitance as they chased Aang and Toph, but an order was and order.

The duo came across an intersection. They could go right or left. A man with shaggy brown hair called to them signaling them to follow. They quickly followed and soon reached the man. Unfortunately, he lead them to a Ally blocked by fire works. As the guards grew closer Aang took out his bison whistle and blew. Toph pulled on his shirt signaling to hurry up. The fire benders took their stance and fired at the trembling trio.

As the fire extinguished the fire benders waited anxiously to see the burned remains of the old male and the two young teens. Their leader grinned from ear to ear. His head went to his fantasies and imagined all the fame that would come to his name. he, a simple man had killed the all powerful avatar. Unfortunately, when the fire died down the trio was not there, causing the man to let out a shout in agony. He through his head up just in time to see the trio escape on a giant, white, fluffy, beast. The old officer walked always leaving his younger men to sigh in relief that they had not killed the Avatar and his young companion. The Avatar was supposed to be their enemy, but killing children was just wrong and honor less.

On top of Appa Aang let out a sigh of relief. He steered Appa deep into the forest. Luckily for him, Appa had gotten a nice, long, blissful sleep while they were gone. He flew smoothly through the sky before landing in a small clearing. As Appa touched the ground Toph jumped off with a glee of joy as she landed perfectly. A big accomplishment for she had been trying to do this for a couple of weeks now. The man slowly descended down Appa's tail and Aang air bended himself down. Toph walked up to Appa and gave him and affectionate scratch. She turned to Aang and smirked," that bison whistle really comes in handy. " he smiled sheepishly before falling asleep right then and there. He just dropped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang opened his eyes to find the early morning sky. He placed his hands behind his back and watched the yellows, reds, and purples that filled the sky. He breathed in and out, closed his eyes, and let himself relax under what appeared to be Appa's tail. Normally he would check if that was what it was, but right now he didn't care. He was well rested and calm for once. All he wanted was to enjoy the time he had. Just breath in the fresh air that blew. Listen to the bird chirp and sing a forests song. All he wanted was to let it go, even if it was only for a couple of moments.

"twinkle toes about time you woke up! Get up before I change your name to sleeping beauty!" yelled Toph teasingly, interrupting Aang's peaceful state. He calmly stood up knowing it be useless to argue with her. He clutched his head as the memories of the day earlier rushed back. He sighed and stood up straighter, looking around for the man that had helped them. When his small search failed he turned to Toph and questioned," were is the guy?"

"the guy from yesterday?" she asked as he nodded in consent. She 'looked' at him before saying," He went to the river near by, something about a shower" He nodded and not too long after did the man appear.

"Who's Jong Jong or the deserter, whatever you call him?" asked Aang intrigued. The man had just told them about a possible fire bending master. He couldn't pass up this opportunity; getting a chance like this would be highly unlikely with most of the fire nation on his tail. On natural instinct he asked who he was, but almost immediately silently asked, ' where do we find him?"

" Jong Jong is a legend. He was the first to leave the army and survive. I was second, but you don't really become a legend for that." the man told them sheepishly as he turned to face the pot on the fire that they had just turned on to make breakfast. He stared intently at it before saying, " who better than him to teach the Avatar fire bending"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang and Toph stood outside the deserters hut, waiting anxiously for him to come out. It was about mid-day and Aang had to admit the man had picked a good hiding spot. It was deep in the forest and covered by trees. The homes could be passed out as a deserted town. The silence almost seemed surreal, he found it oddly calming. His partner however begged to differ. " Aang when is this guy going to make up his mind. The silence in this place is bothering me" Toph voiced her thoughts out loud, a frown mixed with a scowl marked her lips. As soon as those words escaped her mouth the man returned. He seemed down as he announced," he wont teach you. He says your not ready. I shouldn't have brought you hear"

Aangs brows furrowed together and Tophs semi-scowl turned into a straight line of anger and confusion. "what do you mean he wont teach him. We didn't come all the way over hear for nothing. He's the Avatar. If anyone is ready, its him!" she yelled pointing a finger to Aangs chest repeatedly. " he seems pretty set about this idea" the man simply said. Aang stood straighter and his eyes gained a his rarely shown, put existing look of,' I want something and I'm determined to get it.' with a purpose to his step he made his way to the fire benders hut.

Toph watched in excitement knowing that he was planning to get that fire bender to teach him. Finally, a day has come when she will be on earth for more than a day. She just hoped that everything went well. She kept get a bad feeling mixed with a good one all day. It was weird and she couldn't explain it.

" I will not teach you" said Jong Jong to Aang, not turning from his position. He sat surrounded by candles, the fire that flickered following his breathing, creating a glow around the room.

"please, I need to learn. I don't know when I'll have another chance" insisted Aang desperately. He needed the teacher. The possibility that he would find another fire bending master was like saying he wasn't the Avatar.

"you are not ready. You must master the other elements. You must do this the right way." once again spoke Jong Jong. His voice was calm almost empty. It gave Aang shivers, making small dots of flesh rise from their spot. He was not about to back down, not yet.

"I don't have time to do this the right way! The fire lord is taking lives everyday. I need to master the element to bring peace back! Besides I just want to learn the basics. From, there I'll find a way. I cant win this war with only 3/4 of mastery

" he raised his voice in aggravation. Could he not understand what the war was doing? What the fire lord was going to do? Of course not. His thoughts were interrupted by the older man.

"YOU ARE NOT READY! WHAT COULD A CHILD POSSIBILY KNOW ABOUT WAR?! YOU ARE NOT READY! YOU ARE WEAK!" snapped the man. Aang couldn't understand everything happened so quickly. The man seemed to disappear from his body. His eyes were hazy and body was slack. Before he knew it the man agreed to teach him and he couldn't be anymore glad. What made the older man change his mind? Aang didn't know the answer, but he didn't care. Although the man seemed to be already regretting it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Days had past sense their encounter with Leo and Marie. They were now currently on their way to Ba sing se to meet their father. Katara hoped that he would give them a ride. Katara couldn't help drift into her thoughts.

I hope dad takes us to the north pole. Is it selfish…is it wrong to want to see Aang, more than my father. My own flesh and blood. I haven't seen my father in years, but the pain I feel in Aang's absence, its so different. I feel a void in my heart. Almost like the one my mother left behind. He had helped me fill in that void and I punished him for it. I know what he did was wrong, but was I too harsh, too rash? Should I have taken my time to consider my options instead of jumping into it with Sokka? Just thinking of it gives me a head ache.

I wonder if he misses me. Does he think of me? Does he look at something and remember me? Does he still practice his water bending, like I taught him? Does he look at water and remember the color of my eyes? That's all I can seem to think of now in days. I look up at the sky and think of those days on Appa. He would just stare up at the white, puff clouds. I feel a gentle breeze and remember all those times he used his air bending in fight, gentle and powerful. I see a small pebble and remember his silly marble tricks. Is it wrong of me to think so much of one person.

I've heard my brother and Bato talk at night when they think I'm asleep. Sokka thinks it's not normal of me to think of guy so much. I don't know what to think. I ask my self that same question everyday. Is it normal? Aang is the Avatar. He's supposed to save us from the fire nation. I tell my self the same thing all the time. I know I'm lying to my self, but I don't know what to do. I've never felt anything like this before.

For the longest time I've considered Aang like a brother to me, someone to lean on. That's all I've ever known. It wasn't till I met Jet that I really began to develop crushes. When I met him I finally knew what having a crush was like. At the time I mistook it for 'love'. Maybe it would have grown into love if he hadn't hurt me, but it doesn't matter. I don't expect to see him ever again. As for Aang, I hope to see him soon, rather than later.

I don't think I love him or that I ever will. I don't feel the excitement or the butterflies in my stomach. I don't feel the things I felt for Jet. I like to have Aang around. He understands me, I feel safe around him, and overall happy. He's not like Sokka. I think what I have with Aang is a deep friendship. We're best friends and nothing more. It's only normal to worry for his safety. Sokka doesn't worry as much, but he never did like Aang that much. I'm not in love with Aang and I'll be sure to tell him that if he ever mentions it again.

It doesn't even make sense. Why would I like Aang? He's a goofy, childish, bald kid. He's constantly playing, joking, and goofing around. Sure he's the Avatar, but still. He's very short, he has zero muscle, and his voice is so high pitched. The only thing he has are his rare gray eyes that descend from the air nation. His tattoo's only add to his difference. He's sweet, kind, and optimistic. In a relationship requires emotion attraction as well as physical. The only thing I could feel for him was friendship.

Besides it's not like Aang likes me. We're friends and how would we look together? I'm a head taller than him and two years older . It wasn't like age mattered, but he hasn't gone puberty. I on the other hand have breasts hanging down my chest. I'd be taking advantage of him. His voice hasn't even started cracking! It doesn't matter because I don't like or love him in any form more than friendly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I cant believe that of all of the things I could be doing, I'm trying to keep a leaf from burning. I'm trying to stay patient, but this guy is really getting on my last nerve. I spent all morning breathing on the peak of the mountain. He said that I needed to learn how 'to breath and feel the sun'. I already know how to breath. I'm an air bender. Who does he think he's talking to. I don't exactly know what he means by 'feel the sun'. If he means feel it on my back, then its hot. It doesn't help that he doesn't tell me. He expects me to know, but it I knew, then I wouldn't need a teacher.

All my life I've been taught to be patient. Monk Gyatso always said that I had infinite patients, but lately it's been hard to achieve. After every thing that has happened in the past weeks. I can't, I'm not the same. In a way I'm glad I didn't have Sokka and Katara with me. The things I've seen and lived lately. I don't wish it to anybody. There have been good times, but not enough. I don't regret them. They made me open my eyes and see through another crystal. They made me grow up. I now understand what Gyatso meant all those years when he said, " Young child, Aang, it may seem dumb to you, but as time goes on you'll realize that it all depends on the glass that you look through."

It all depends on your prospective.

I'm glad to have Toph around. She is very…rough, but I know she has a soft spot. I admire her confidence and endurance. She tries to act tough all the time, I wish I could help her, but I know she needs more time. I don't regret taking her with me. I know she's at constant danger and she'd be safer at home. I think about it all the time. I almost immediately change my mind. Every time I see her in battle or running from the fire nation, I see this fire. I see desire, freedom, and joy. Things I know she wouldn't have at home. Every time she fights I feel her thanking me in a way that shows no word, but actions.

At that moment I realize that Toph was made for this. She was made to fight. This is her passion, her destiny. Every single time I see her. I feel pride. She may be safer at home, but she is alive here. She has a life here. Its who she is. She fights to survive and to live at the same time, not to survive and be able to live later. Toph is a great friend and I couldn't be more glad to have her with me.

I wish that her parents would accept who she is. She doesn't say it, but I know that her parents actions hurt her. I know that if I give her time she'll talk to me eventually, but for now I'll wait.

"How's your leaf holding" Toph asked through snickers, from the other side of the pond, where she sat picking her toes.

"Ha, ha very funny." I told her as she continued to laugh at me. Stupid leaf. The edge of the leaf was starting to turn ash. Maybe if I… breath in and out. In and out. Soon the leaf was gone, but in its place was a small flickering fire.

The fire seemed to follow his breathing pattern. Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale. He slowly and attentively began to move the flame between his fingers and hands. He couldn't believe he was fire bending. A small fire in his heart began. He felt reassurance in it. This small act made him feel strong, proud, and safe. He was fire bending and for a minute he felt safe.

Toph stopped picking her toes as soon as she felt Aang's moves. She smiled softly, he had figured out how to bend fire. His movements were calm and fluid, almost lazy. She felt happy for him. Aang was constantly worried and rarely took time to rest. She was glad, she understood what learning fire bending meant to him. One less thing to worry about, relief. All too soon, she recognized a familiar sense of dread she felt for the last couple of days. Aang, curious as ever was trying out a move the fire bender had done, but ended up burning his hands along with her feet.

She ran from him when he tried to help her. Her feet were burned and her 'sight' was fuzzy. Her hands ache from the pressure applied to them and her feet burned. It seemed like hours before she found a body of water to drop her feet in. instant relief on her feet as the cool, late winter-early spring, water rushed across the burning flesh. She through her head up as she felt relief. She clutched the ground trying to feel Aangs vibrations. Sure enough, he was somewhere near a body of water with his hands dipped inside.

"I'm sorry this all my fault." stated a voice from behind her. The voice she recognized as Jong Jong. Anger, bubbled up inside her, but she somehow managed to keep her cool before answering with a cold undertone," yeah, it is."

"I knew he wasn't ready. He needed to learn self restraint. I guess now his lesson has been learned." Jong Jong told her. Honesty, was coming of him in waves and the made her heart burn. She was beyond angry and if it wasn't for her feet she'd kick him in the shin. She didn't turn to him as she spoke," no"

"no?" he question her. As if he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"your right, its all your fault. Although not for the reason you think. Aang is one of the most patient people I know. You had him stand up on that mountain every morning for the past week. You tell him to breath and feel the sun. Who do you think he is? He's an air bender, for crying out loud! Feel the sun?! What the Fuck does that even mean! He may be the Avatar, but he ain't a mind reader. When you finally decide to start things, you give him a leaf. A leaf! You pushed him. It wasn't that he wasn't ready or self restraint. It was that he has the pressure of the world on his back! Do you know what its like? You don't. I spend time with him all day, everyday. There isn't a day I don't find him awake at night, beating his head against the tree. He worries about me, about himself, about the world, whether or not he'll be able to master all element and defeat the fire lord. He is always thinking over and stopping himself when it comes to fun. You know why, because he know every move he make could cause the world trouble! Now, he'll never forgive him self for this. Congratulations, you didn't teach the Avatar self restraint, that he already had. You made the Avatar fear fire." she told him roughly. In a way impressed by her speech and proud by the guilt and realization the deserter was experiencing. As if sensing, Aang came rushing toward them, slightly out of breath.

"Toph?" he question her lightly as if afraid of her reaction.

"About time twinkles. I thought for a minute you wouldn't come back for your ole friend, the blind bandit." she told him a small, painful smile on her face. She felt him relax and suddenly the both knew they'd be okay. He walked up to her and stepped in the water. Her feel was fuzzy, but he appeared to be in front of her.

"lift up your feet"

"what!" he watched in slight amusement as her eyes popped out of their sockets. She was still…Toph," are you nuts! My feet are gonna burn without the protection of water. I never thought I would say this, but there is no way I'm taking them out of the water." he stayed quiet for a moment before speaking again.

" Do you trust me?" she remained silent and she felt him fidget. She slowly and nervously lifted her feet in the air as they slowly began to burn. He stepped forward and. The burn wasn't to bad, first class. He bended some water up to his hands. Jong jong who had no idea he could water bend, gasped. Toph seemed pleased, but at the moment he didn't care. It was just him, water, and burned feet. He closed his eyes and felt his blob of water separate into two blobs. He directed in till he felt the water touch something. He opened his eyes and saw the water make contact with the red skin. He slowly moved his hands moving the water to his command. The water began to glow bright blue, almost neon. Soon, Toph let out a sigh of relief.

The skin was left with no sigh on scar. In fact, for once her feet seemed clean for once. The dirt, or 'healthy coating of earth,' was gone. In its place was fair, white skin, that surprisingly appeared soft. He let the water drop from its position and spoke to her," Okay Toph, I want you to drop your feet, _**gently**_, and try to walk. "

She did as told and shivered slightly at the feel of the frigid water beneath her feet. She set her feet down expecting some pain and when it didn't, she gasped. She began to slowly walk around before gaining confidence. Soon, she was back on earth running around and laughing joyfully, like a child with a pocket full of candy on Christmas morning. He smiled and stepped out of the water. He looked at _The Deserter, _but when the man looked at him… He couldn't explain it. There was so much guilt and remorse in them. He was going to ask, but on of the people that live in the hut came. "They found us and they demand to see the Avatar!"

Older man became frightened, but quickly regained his calm posture. He turned to look at the duo that couldn't be more opposite from the other and back at the hut persona. Toph felt at the three small boats on the edge of the shore on the river. It wasn't too many, but they wouldn't have time to get every one out. The Deserter immediately left with the hut man to help slow down the fire benders.

Aang took Tophs hand and ran to find Appa. It didn't take long for Toph to realize where they were going, but before she could say anything, a he air bended her onto the saddle. She heard him command Appa to fly. She crossed her arms when she felt him sit on the saddle.

"You aren't going to leave them behind are?"

"no"

She furrowed her eyebrows and took a deep breath. She hated being up on Appa. It was nothing personal with the beast. She was quite fond of the fuzzy beast. Her problem was that she couldn't see up there. She was vulnerable, if she was to need to jump off she would not know where she would end up falling. That is, unless, Appa had landed. Then, she understood. He was going to jump and have Appa keep flying. She felt him move and on pure luck she managed to grabbed his wrist.

"No. Aang I can take care of myself. Don't treat me like my parents!" she exclaimed almost mad with a touch of concern. He pulled from her grip and dropped on his knees. She followed his example as the kneeled, looking at each other. He sighed and grabbed her shoulders," I'm not treating you like your parents. I know you can take care yourself. "

She knitted her eyebrows together. He pulled her close, into a hug. His body tense and uncertain, almost as if trying to make a point. She didn't understand, but she relaxed. She sighed his scent infiltrated her body. It was amazing how much it affected her. It wasn't like she liked him in a lover relationship. She simply enjoyed his company. He had a way with people. Almost as if he knew what to say. He wasn't that big on inspiration speeches. He did have his moments. His presence, it created a sense of security. He was something that she had never experienced.

What she felt for him was something deep. Something that made her feel vulnerable and strong. He had something that not many had from her. Her parents didn't even have this for them. She cared for them and in a twisted was understood why the did things. She just wasn't there. Maybe she did feel it for them, but she wasn't ready to admit it. The only person she was ready to admit it to was Aang. He earned and deserved more than anyone what she had to give him.

"I cant let anything happen to you Toph. You're my rock. The one who has been through thick and thin. If you want to leave after this, then your free, but I need to know your okay. Let me take care of you, just this once." he told her pleadingly.

"I-Aang-I'm not going anywhere. You've stuck with me through thick and thin as well. If you think some burn is going to scare me away, then your wrong. I-well-you know I've never been good with this touch feely shit. I-well-what I'm trying to say is…Ah, why is this crap so hard. I love you, okay. You're the best friend a gal could ever have. I worry about you and I care what you think of me. I know I do some stupid stuff, but you- your always care for me. You put up with my shit. So, be careful. I've never had a brother and well for the first time I feel like I have an actual family. I don't want to loose my brother. " she told him tears streaming down her face. He gently wiped her face and embraced her.

"I love you too, Toph. I want to protect you. Your like the sister I never had. I don't know when you'll feel this touchy, feely, shit again, so thank you for sharing this with me." he told her. She laughed as his humor attempt.

"I'll be careful."

Just like that he jumped off Appa onto the battle beneath them.

"I told you we should have taken the ferry!"exasperated katara. She looked at her brother and with arms crossed and a tired gaze. He simply rolled his eyes and told her," Aw, come on katara! We saved a lot of money and it wasn't that bad."

She stared at Sokka disbelieving. He was acting as if the past week had not happened. Did he forget what they went through just to find their father. She scowled," yeah, if you don't count the GIANT SEA SERPANT THAT TRIED TO EAT US!"

"If it wasn't for my limited water bending, we would have never made it" she spoke much softer. She wasn't trying to sound conceded, but it was true. She had somehow managed to make a ice path to get them to the other side of the path before the serpent ate them. That didn't change the fact that she was frustrated with her brother for trying to prove he was brave, to some stuck up boys, by going through this way.

"Yeah, emphasize on limited." muttered Sokka to Bato. They chuckled quietly and Katara snapped her head to face them. She narrowed and her mouth formed a straight, thin line. The bottom line, she looked very intimidating.

"yeah, well if it were not for rash decisions I'd be at the north pole with a water bending master" she spoke monotone. The males turned to each other and Bato cleared his throat.

"We're here, look" Bato pointed at the water tribe camp on the earth kingdom side of the peninsula. Sokka smiled excitedly and walked rapidly with Bato. Katara found it very easy to fall far behind. She was nervous about seeing her dad. At the moment he seemed like the only thing getting in between her and find Aang along with a master. She felt partially guilty, but honestly, if these were not the circumstances, she still would not be excited to see him. So, two years have past sense they saw each other. she was so young back then, she still is. She understood why he left, but it still hurt. She needed him, she was going through a lot. She lost her mother and her father left to fight in a century long war only five years later. She had lost both her parental figures. She had gran gran, but it wasn't the same.

She shook her head and decided that this wasn't about her relationship with her dad. What she need right now. That was to find Aang and get to the north pole.

She continued her steps forward. Her head was held high and her long braid swayed in motion with her back. She noticed some of the stares she was receiving, it made her uncomfortable. She saw the way they looked at Sokka as he walked. They looked happy even proud. Then, their gaze fell on her as soon as he was gone behind the flap. They seemed surprised, almost as if they couldn't believe she was their. They looked at her in pity, as if she were a deer in front of head lights. She straightened even more and a firm line became permanent on her face. Her eyes narrowed and commanded the water from small pots to obey her. The water flowed towards her and froze into a ice shard.

The ice shard was about two three feet in length. The end pointing up had edges and curves that created a sharp point. The rest of it was no different. where her hand held the shard, however, was smooth and molded into the shape of her fingers. As she moved the shard glowed brightly, reflecting the sun rays. Many of the warriors stepped back and others nodded and looked away in surprise. Three things were clear.

1.) Katara was to see her father with or without their consent.

2.) Hakoda was in for a surprise when he saw his 'little' girl.

3.) katara was not happy.

She stopped before the flaps of the tent and let out a sigh. She dropped the shard and dropped her gaze. She breathed in determinedly before bring her gaze back up and burst in. Ten heads burst up from a crowd of people and the crowd cleared. In the middle were her father and brother sharing a hug. She stood there not knowing what to say. Some one cleared there throat and Hakoda looked up.

"Katara?"

"Wow, wild one!" exclaimed Aang at the sight of a burst of fire bended at him. Zhao had come so close to hitting him, for someone that almost got burned to crisp, Aang was way too excited.

"You want to see wild, I'LL SHOW YOU WILD" screeched Zhao in frustration as Aang dodged another one of his attacks," come on Avatar, FIGHT!"

Zhao continued to throw flames in Aang's direction, not really caring or watching where they hit. 'No self restraint' Aang thought to himself. A sly smirk filled his lips and Zhao clenched his fist.

"Oh, we were fighting? I thought we were just warming up!" Exclaimed Aang coolly as he slowly rolled his shoulders back. Steam escaped out of the nose of the older man. The younger male looked almost lazily at him. Zhao sent a larger flame in his direction claiming he was 'just warming up'. As Aang continued to dodge, he stopped beside on of the four boats and said," You know, I don't know why I thought you were better than ZUKO!" exclaimed Aang before jumping up on a boat completely missing Zhao's blow.

Aang once on top of the boat exclaimed," Ahoy, I'm admiral Zhao!" teased the young man moving his butt from side to side on the roof of the boat. A small green vain popped on the side of the admirals eye.

"arh!" Exclaimed Zhao sending a flame toward the boat Aang was on, but missed once again as Aang jumped to the next boat. He stopped and looked pensive for a second before say ," Wow, I guess they'll make anyone an admiral these days!" he told him earning himself and the boat three fire balls. Along with the next boat as he exclaimed, " OR should I say ASS-miral Zhao! You know cause all you do is order people around to do your work while you sit on your ass all day!"

Aang lay on the top of the roof of the boat with his hands cupping his face. " I'm pretty sure that you probably have a different woman on your bed every night. That sure is living wild. I guess you don't get bored at night." he peaked at Zhao. The admiral had a smirk on his face, perfect.

"I have years worth of experience, I could share you know, and you could recommend me some." Aang told him wiggling his eyebrows. Zhao smiled at the thought. The billions of position the Avatar could know from his past lives, obviously not from experience. He tried to not think about the last part the Avatar suggested.

Toph, had been listening to the previews conversation, and her smile wiped off as soon as bed hit her ears. She honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was official, all boys were perverted and seeked only a good time. She shook her head and continued listening.

"that probably won't help. I have a better chance helping Zuko. I feel bad for those women that have to deal with you in bed. I guess they're on their on own. Those poor unlucky souls."

"but then again judging by your mood, they probably kill themselves before reaching your grasp. " finished Aang with a smirk visible on his face and Toph covered her mouth in amazement. Zhao yelled and threw a fire ball to Aang and hit the boat. Aang air bended himself behind Zhao.

" Looks like we are done, I've won."

"WHAT! You have not even thrown a blow!" yelled Zhao disbelieving.

"No, but you have" stated Aang calmly. He flew up and onto Appa as Zhao yelled in frustration.

A couple minutes after, Aang turned back to look at Toph from Appa's head,"Didn't know you had it in you twinkle toes."

He just smiled and told her," I'm sorry, about your feet. I didn't mean to burn them. I know what they mean to you."

"It's okay, besides I'll get back at you during earth bending training." she told him slyly. He smiled and sighed at the thought of earth bending. Boy, was he going to need good luck.

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry because I don't want to disappoint you guys. I'm having some technical difficulties, that aren't too hard to fix, but may take some time. I started chapter six, but I don't know when I'll be able to post it. Don't forget to review and I'm really sorry:/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, guess who's happy! Me! Woop woop! Anyways for those of you who read my story Beyond the surface, I guess it didn't take as long. My computer is still not fixed and it won't for a while. It didn't take to write this chapter as Long as I thought it would for me to do it from 'the tablet.'**

**E: I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to give you guys a taste of Aang's change during his time alone and with Toph. I didnt want to give him an entire transformation. I wanted to keep his playful nature. It was really fun for me to write him pissing Zhao off. To answer your question, I've never heard of the Devil May cry series. What's it about? The title sounds interesting. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**I don't own ATLA, but I'm sitting on a comfy couch...that I don't own either*sigh***

Chapter 6

"No?"

"I'm sorry Katara, but it's too dangerous for you to travel by yourself. I don't know who this friend of yours is, but you can't go." Hakoda told his daughter.

Katara huffed in annoyance and disbelief. It was on thing for him not give her a ride, but now he wasn't letting her go. It wasn't just that, it upset her that he talked directly to her. As if Sokka needed to take care of her. Who had saved Sokka's but against the sea serpent? She had! It wasn't like he knew that. Why? Because, he wasn't there? He hadn't been there for the past two years. He still saw that small water tribe girl that couldn't bend a bubble of water to save her life. Can't he see that girl is gone.

'I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm not a master, but I can bend. I don't need him, Sokka, or anyone to protect me. The same goes for Sokka' she thought frustrated at her father.

The defenseless girl he thinks he knows is long gone. He left her two years ago. Her last parental figure, gone. They had Gran Gran, but it wasn't the same. She needed him, but he wasn't there. Heck, the only reason why she wasn't yelling at him was because of Aang. She needed to find him and if her father wasn't going to help, then she'd find a way on her own. She'd show him, her father, that she could take care of herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but a water tribe men cut her off.

"Chief. Fire nation ships are near"

Hakoda immediately stood straighter and sent him to tell the rest to ready for battle. Katara turned to look at Sokka just I time to hear him ask, " what should we do dad?"

Her father grinned and sent Sokka to battle. As sokka exited the tent, katara followed. She knew now was her chance. She could prove him wrong. She could show him her water bending. She would beat some fire benders, then he would see. A hand to her shoulder stopped her. She turned to look at her dad. What was he doing? Fire nation soldiers were close, but he just stood there looking at her with a frown.

" What? "

" Katara, you can't go. These men get very rough. You will not go." He told her as if talking to a small child. He calmly left leaving no room for discussion.

She has half her mind set on going out to fight against his wishes. He was telling or asking. No, he was demanding. ' How dare he? He leaves us for two years and he has the nerve to demand things from us!' She thought angrily. No, she wouldn't do that. Even if she took down some soldiers; that didn't mean he'd let her go. He'd probably lecture her. If she was to find Aang soon, she would have to do something quick.

Katara quickly grabbed her bag and placed somethings in it, after emptying it from Sokka's belongings, which consisted of mostly meat. She scribbled a quick note and gave her bag a quick glance. She exited and bumped into a chest. She looked and saw two men.

"Where are you going Katara?" She raised an indignant eyebrow and answered, " none of you business. How do you know my name? "

"Hakoda gave us instructions to take care of you."

So, he had gotten her babysitters. Great! She brushed past him, but the other grabbed her wrist. She pulled, but his grip was too strong. She huffed and said, I didn't want to do this."

She took a deep breath and using her free hand, she commanded the water, and froze both men neck down. She placed her hands on her hips as she saw their eyes widen. It didn't take long for her to realize she wasn't the only reason. She turned and rapidly water bended three fire benders of the cliff. They were probably sent to steal battle plans, strategies, or just spy in general. She knew the road ahead was dangerous, but that was the least of her worries. She was ready. She knew the possibilities, that's why she left it her for Sokka to find. He'd be in better position to keep it safe.

It wasn't long after that she heard cheers from the water tribe boats. She grabbed her bag and ran. She wouldn't be able to fight her father if he didn't let her leave. She had to find Aang. She looked back one more time and ran. As far from her father and closer to Aang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The look on Hakoda's face showed nothing, but pride for his son. He admitted that Sokka's fighting style was a bit original. He flowed like water bender, his steps were quick, and persize. He'd never seen anything like that. As he moved Hakoda could still see some of his own personality. It made him wonder who had taught him those moves. It made him realize that he hardly knew anything that happened to them in the past two years. How did they get here in the first place? On a canoe? So, many things he had to ask. He started with the first question he thought of, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Hearing the general curiosity in his father's voice gave Sokka enough courage to answer," I know my fighting isn't the best, but I watch katara and Aang when they spar or when in battle. I'm not a bender, but I catch on and try to give their moves some use to me. It's quite useful. Katara is very fluid and Aang is graceful when they bend. Even his evasive fighting comes in handy at times"

Hakoda couldn't say he was anything less than impressed. Of course, now he assumed that Aang was the friend they were looking for and a bender. What kind of bender? He didn't know. What was so special about him? Hakoda looked at his son intending to ask him these questions and more, but he had a feeling Sokka wasn't done.

"Not to mention a couple of lessons with the Kioshi warriors"

Hakoda raised a brow at his son's blush. What could have possibly happened in a room full of warriors. He wasn't serious all the time, but in war there wasn't time to be goofy. If there were people it was mainly the fire nation, but even so. He didn't have much chance to ponder for Sokka turned to him with a hint of annoyance and disbelief.

"Dad, what did you do?"

Hakoda didn't understand his sudden change of mood. He thought they were okay. So, he answered as he could, " I don't understand. "

Sokka turned to his father in amusement," When I didn't see katara in battle I thought may be she was in another ship, but judging by the frozen men, I doubt it. "

He couldn't believe Sokka could even think of letting his young, sweet sister. How could it cross his mind. He thought of scolding him, but his brain seemed to process the information before he spoke. Had his son insinuated that Katara had done that?

He looked at the three men as they desperately tried to melt the ice from the other two frozen men. The frozen men shivered and rubbed their arms. The upper part had melted but the bottom half was not breaking. Hakoda couldn't help get chills at the sight. Katara wasn't capable of doing that, right. Sokka seemed to answer the question he didn't know he had.

"We were in the woods and I decided that I should be the leader. Katara couldn't agree less. She thought Aang should be the leader. I told her that Aang was just a goofy kid" he paused and waited. When they were younger Sokka would say something and wait for someone to make a educated guess. As he liked to call it. So, Hakoda formed his.

1.) Katara got mad and froze him in her anger.

2.) Aang got angry and began a fight with Sokka. Katara separated them by freezing them to a tree, hoping it would work. ( that seemed more realistic to hakoda. He still thought of katara as a little girl in hope of learning to water bend.)

"Aang agreed with me and I couldn't like him more at the moment. He's a goofy kid, but kind. It makes me feel stupid. Anyways, as leader I decided to walk in hopes of not running into fire nation, based on instinct. " he paused to let Hakoda collect his thoughts.

The only thing he could process at the moment was the sole question of, 'How did they end up traveling with this Aang kid?'

"katara and Aang were teasing me about my instincts, long story." He began with a smile that told him Sokka treasured the moment.

"And we stumbled into a fire nation camp. " Hakoda's eyes widened and he suddenly asked himself what exactly were his children up to.

"Oh, but do not fear! For brave rebel leader Jet had come to save the day with his group of misfits. Did I mention he lived in tree tops? How cool is that!" Exclaimed Sokka, not bothering to hide his irritation. Hakoda wondered what had the guy done to make him angry.

"Anyway, from the beginning Jet seemed to take a liking of katara and she didn't seem too against the idea" Hakoda's fist tightened at the idea of his daughter doing not so innocent things, but it was then that he realized she wasn't a little girl anymore. That still didn't change the fact that he was not about to send his daughter out to battle.

" A day later Jet took me on a 'mission.' Dad, I saw him steal from a fire nation old man and he tried to hit him. I know he was fire nation, but hitting an old man. It just seemed wrong. I immediately made plans to leave. She protested and demanded to hear Jet's side. He told her that the man was fire nation and a assassin sent to kill him for the trouble he was causing. I realized that I was too late Jet had gotten himself a water bending girlfriend. "

Hakoda couldn't believe that someone would do that to an old man. It wasn't right and he was glad Sokka had a kind heart. He knew Kya would be proud. As for katara, he never thought katara would be like that over a boy. Anger filled him, but not to katara, toward Jet. He was manipulating his daughter.

"Katara the ever good girlfriend, just had to stay. Jet had told her that fire benders were going to burn down the forest. He needed her and Aang to bend water out of the natural steam vents to fill the reservoir. There's a dam. Katara agreed for both of them, not bothering to ask Aang. I have to admit that he did a good job hiding his feelings. I could tell he wasn't completely sure with Jet's story, but he went along. I could almost hear him saying, 'I'll keep an eye on her and you find out what Jet is up to.' I don't know if it was the time we spent together."

Hakoda could only assume that Aang was a water bender and that is why they were traveling with him. Katara wanted someone to teach, but if that were true, then how skilled was she now?

"That night I snuck off and found out that Jet was going to blow the damn and have the town killed. I was going to warn Aang, but he had his people 'take care of me.' I escaped and let's just say his 'goons' needed to practice their knot tying skils. I decided to warn the town. I let my instincts take over. That Aang and I gained a new respect for each other. Aang took a lot of blows for my sister and never once complained. Although in her anger katara froze Jet to a tree."

Hakoda couldn't believe what they had gone through. The way he spoke was as if that was an everyday thing. He was proud on the other hand. His son had followed his instincts and that takes courage. He didn't know who this Aang kid was, but he respected him. As for katara, he hadn't let katara go to battle, so he assumed that it made her angry or the fact he was guarding her. He didn't see her, so he assumed she went somewhere to relax after freezing the men. He knew katara was a strong woman, but in till he saw it, he wouldn't be able to let her go into battle.

" He called me a traitor, but I told him that he became the traitor when he stopped protecting innocent people." Hakoda smiled at his son. He opened his mouth to ask him more about Aang, but Bato came up.

"Hakoda we should have listened to you daughter when she asked to go north." Hakoda furrowed looked questionably at his friend. Bato turned and motioned them to follow him. He silently pointed out to sea.

He immediately understood. Ba sing se was important and needed protection, but for now their sister tribe needed more. Hakoda watched as the fire nation battle ships sailed. He ordered his men to pack everything and head north. They didn't have much time. The fire nation was planning an attack on the Northern water tribe. The worst part,

They didn't know a thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka watched as the boat sailed across the water. He wondered where his sister had run off to. She was probably on another boat. His dad did say he would try to find her, he did to, but he probably found. They wouldn't have the ship leave behind.

"I didn't let her go to battle."

"Huh?" Sokka quickly snapped his face in the direction of his father's voice. He raised a brow and signaled him to continue.

"To me, katara is still my little girl. I can't let her go into battle knowing she could get hurt." Hakoda told him, hoping for Sokka to understand. His response, however, was more different than he expected.

" What about me dad!" Exclaimed Sokka, anguish visible in his eyes.

"All my life ever sense katara was born, all I've ever heard was, 'look how cute katara is!' 'Katara can grab her own bottle of milk!' 'Look her cute little feet on the snow!' She can water bend!' 'How amazing!' It's always been katara. I don't blame her because it's not her fault. I just wish that for once you'd consider me! I could get hurt too. I don't want you to prevent me from fighting, but I'd like to know you care for my safety, just once." Sokka finished solemnly.

Hakoda opened his mouth to speak, but appeared again, "Hakoda, Sokka you need to see this."

Hakoda looked questionably at his friend, fighting back a glare. What was it today, interrupt Hakoda day?! Bato gave him a scroll and left both males to themselves. Sokka looked at the scroll, but Hakoda set it in his pocket.

"I do care for you. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didnt, but pleased understand. You were always the one that looked after your sister. Even when I left, you continued. It's easier for me to see you out there, not because I don't care, but because it's all you'd ever talk,Taking down the fire lord. I know you would have gone with or without me. My opinion wouldn't have mattered. Your coming of age soon. I have to learn to let you do things, unlike Katara. She's so much like Kya, both of you are, but she looks so much like her. I have a hard time looking at her at times without thinking of your mother."

Hakoda didn't dare to meet his son's gaze. He felt like a coward. All these years Sokka had felt that way right under his nose. He sighed and rubbed his neck, " I understand."

" but your opinion does matter to me." Hakoda nodded and engulfed his son in a heart warming hug.

" So, where's katara?" Asked Sokka generally curious.

"She wasn't with you?" Hakoda questioned. Sokka shook his head and their eyes widened. Sokka moved to stand, but Hakoda stopped him. "She must be in one of the other boats, besides Bato wouldn't leave without her. Let's just read the scroll and then we'll ask Bato."

Sokka nodded in agreement. Hopefully, this scroll would distract them. Hakoda opened it," this is actually for you."

" For me? What's it about and from whom?" He questioned. His father shrugged. He hadn't got past, dear Sokka.

Sokka opened the whole letter letting his father read along with him,

_Dear Sokka, _

_I know we said we would go together, but I can't wait any longer. I need to find him and I can't do that here. I can't just sit here and watch people fight. I want peace, but I won't make a difference here. I know dad's job is important, but I feel more useful helping Aang. He's my best friend and I hope you understand. I love you, but he gave me some thing I hadn't had for a long time, fun. I know you think its stupid, but we cant win a war if don't have something to in courage us. That's my reason to fight. The hope of having fun one day. That's what we're supposed to be doing. We're young, but the fire lord took that from us. I'm leaving a part of me. I hope you take care of it. I leave it as a promise to see each other again._

_Love,_

_ Katara_

**_Ps. If you lose it, I'll kill you. Please don't do anything stupid. I won't be there to help. Stay safe_****_._**

Sokka turned the scroll to find a small envelope taped to the back. He pulled and opened it. Inside he took out a necklace out. Hakoda looked questionably at it. He would have thought she'd leave her mother's necklace. The necklace appeared to be made out of a fishing line. He had to admit the craftsmanship was impeccable. He could imagine how long it took. It was woven.

'So this is what she had been holding onto' Sokka thought to himself, "Can't believe she kept it this long." He muttered. He turned to his father. He meant for that to come out only to himself, but his father had heard. Sokka smiled and said, " Get comfy, I think it's about time I tell you the story from the beginning."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Pst...pst...Toph...pst...pst...Toph..." whispered Aang, poking Toph repeatedly. She rolled on her side and slapped his hand. He wasn't about to give up. If his reading was correct, they were close to the Northern water tribe. That and he was bored. What better way to have fun then annoy Toph. Sure she'd probably punch him and leave a bruise, but at the moment it seemed perfect. Besides, she had thrown him off Appa into the freezing artic water In her boredom. It was only fair.

He was about to poke her again when she spoke," I swear Aang if you poke me one more time... I will throw you of Appa...again." she growled. He tensed and pulled his hand back. He wasn't going in there again. There is only so much he can take. He can't keep himself warm underwater.

Aang looked at the water and pondered. How far was the water tribe? He sighed and stared off. Then... There was a movement in the water. It had moved slightly, but it was enough to send him into a battle stance. It was good too. Soon Appa's foot was incased in ice. He jumped off, unfroze Appa's foot, and waited. Three canoes with a water tribe insignias appeared. He had shaved his hair before leaving the air temple, so the men immediately recognized him. Aang bowed and climbed on Appa, following the canoes. He turned Toph and lightly shook her.

"Uh... Are we there yet?" She asked almost as if knowing the answere. He smiled and for the first time he was glad she asked.

"Toph."

"Yeah."

"Do you know where we are at?"

"Uh, no...should I?"

"We're at..." he paused for the sweet sensation of messing with her.

"Well?"she asked inpatiently. She knew what he was doing and she was going to get him once she got of the fluffy beast.

"The Northern water tribe. "

**Alright guys, I hope you liked it. Um...next chapter should be up sometime next week. If you have questions about anything ask. Don't forget to review and remember don't let a baby near a spoon with food by their self. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! Woop woop! Yeah baby! It fourth of July! Fireworks, roasted marshmallows, and pure craziness! Alright, I'm done... Its seven in the morning and I decided to sleep late. Anyways I'm sorry for the late update. I don't want to make a habit. I know what's going to happen within the next couple of chapter. The thing is getting it on paper... **

**Guest- I'm taking long to update, aren't I?*sigh* well to answer your question, I'm updating on fourth of July! He he... Please don't kill me. Sorry... I would have answered before but I have no way of getting other than my other story. I'm still working on the next chapter. **

**Mrs Chaser- You were the first one to review my story! It's so cool! I'm glad you like it and your right. They never give Aang enough credit. He's almost always shown as the guy who might break over a cup of spilled tea. No offense to Iroh, but when he cried, it was so funny:) my point is that Aang does have a tempor, but he handles things differently. Of course, since of the separation, things have changed. Aang's been through some struggles in that time. I wanted to give a more mature version for the reason he was alone. He was forced to grow up. Over the series Aang still remained goofy, so it only made sence. Besides, where would we be without Aang's goofiness:)**

**Devils may Cry- I like it. Sounds good and I tried looking it up, but I got over whelmed with so many wiki sites and other sights. Uh it was a nightmare. I couldn't get I good explanation. I would love to watch it though. A demon hunting Demons. That, doesn't happen every day.**

Chapter 7

She walked into the ice hut - igloo and waited for him to enter. She laughed lightly as she wiggled her toes within her shoes. Never did she think she would be glad to wear shoes. She felt him bow at their escort and as soon as his arm came into 'sight,' she punched, she heard him whimper and rub his bruising arm.

" I guess I kind of deserve that." He told her. She scoffed and remembered that she threw him off Appa. She called it even, knowing that it wasnt, but figured to be nicer later. She shook her head and asked," what took you so long?"

"The chief wants to throw a feast to announce and welcome our arrival. Also, something about the princess." He answered her question waiting for her reaction.

"Awesome! Nothing says welcome than a feast." She told him. He gave her a slight brow, but smiled slyly, "Yeah, just like punching arms says 'love you bro.' "

"Exactly"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, so let me get this straight," paused Hakoda, " you're telling me katara got mad and water bended an ice burg open that revealed another ice burg." Sokka nodded hopefully and motioned him to continue.

"And in that ice burg was a twelve-year-old boy who katara rescued. Who you thought was a fire nation spy and had a giant arrow on his forehead, not to mention he was bald" Hakoda breathed out motioning Sokka to continue. He smiled happily at his father. This was as far as they had gotten in the past week since Katara left. He knew his story was a bit far-fetched, but it was taking his father longer than expected to grasp it. He was beginning to think that he should have left out the extra details.

"He gave us a ride back home on Appa."

"What's an _Appa?"_ interrupted Hakoda. Sokka fought the urge to slap himself in the face. Of course his father wouldn't know who Appa was! He smiled and crossed his fingers.

" Aang's flying bison, Appa, is a ten ton, fluffy, snot monster, that can fly, and is actually very adorable. " Hakoda nodded and pondered how an animal can be adorable and a monster at the same time. That is, after he got over the fact of the tale like animal.

"Anyway, after we got home, katara introduced him to the village. Gran Gran told him his people were extinct. " Hakoda remained silent. He had so many more new questions, but he could tell his son was getting impacient. He had only wanted to know why that necklace was so important, but apparently he had to know everything from the beginning. He didn't mind because he had wanted to know how they all met and what his children had been up to. Although he had to fight off asking questions every five seconds. The story up to now was quite bizarre and he wondered if he really wanted to know the rest. Of course, the more he thought, he developed more questions. How did his mother in law know of the kid's people? Who were his people? Why did she say extinct?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Twinkle toes, I'm bored." Sighed Toph. They had spent the last hour doing absolutely nothing. Aang was supposed to meet a water bending master at the feast and Toph didn't feel like going out with so many layers of clothes on.

" How bored?" He asked. She found his question strange and despite herself answered, "I've already picked my toes twice!"

"Twice?"

"The first is for cleaning and the second is for the sweet tingling sensation." She told him dreamly. He laughed and grabbed her coat. He tossed it towards her. She caught it in her hand thanks to the silence and her enhanced hearing. She quickly pulled it on and asked, " Where are we going?"

He pulled her out once her shoes were on. He grabbed her hand and felt him tense. She gripped his bare elbow and wondered if he got cold. She quickly dismissed the idea. Aang never got cold easily. He turned to look to the side, where she assumed was a river for boats. It was ace around here, so it be like a car on a road. He she 'saw' him tilt his head and wave.

He pulled her along and she quirked a brow. Who did he wave at? Why did he seem so tense? She wasn't noisy, but sometimes just got curious. Traveling with Aang had done that to her. All her life was about becoming free, lately all she wanted was for all nations to be free. She wished there was no war. She wondered how her parents sat back, ordering people around, demanding things, having parties, when there were people fighting. When there were people who didn't have enough food at the table to fill empty stomachs. When people died every day fighting for a better life, that her parents, that she took for granted. She felt ashamed at times. All this time, she had only thought of herself. She had thought that her life wasn't fair. It's only recently, that she realized other people would have wished her everyday life items upon a star a million times. She knew they'd never wish to be her. She was blind, but Aang always told her that she should be proud. It made her who she was. A blind earth bender, possibly the best. She knew she was good. She was teaching the Avatar! She just wished her parents would see that. She didn't mind her failed vision. She wished her parents would see it didn't make vulnerable. That it made her stronger than most people. All she wanted was for their love, for them to accept her. She knew what they wanted, but she wasn't going to change who she was. She was Toph Bei Fong, the blind earth bender that can kick ass! No one was going to change that, not even her parents. She wasn't meant for raising her pinky and having tea parties. She wondered if the fire nation prince ever was in a similar situation. He always spoke of regaining his honor. Honor to what? His father? He was fighting a war of greed. There was no honor in that. Did he know? Did he realize that this war was wrong on so many levels? It was a question she asked her self many times. She had asked Aang. He thought that Zuko knew. Somewhere deep down Zuko knew. He had told her was to think about the real questions. The more she thought, she came to the conclusion, the questions that she was really asking, _did he care?_ If so, _what was he going to do about it? _she honestly didn't understand why she cared. She couldn't understand why Aang cared. Scratch that, she knew why as ludicrous as it seemed. She knew that he had a soft spot for the fire nation prince, not that he'd ever say. It was like he could see something that she couldn't.

He stopped and turned to face her. His arms were crossed and he, if the shoes worked correctly, was smiling with a hidden smirk. She shook her head and wondered what he was up to. She tried to focus on the sounds around her and off her mind. There were lot foot steps coming in and out of the building. A relaxing vibe to it with an inviting aroma mixed with soap? There was warm air coming out and a hint of earth somewhere. Her brain came to a stop as the sun rose in her mind.

"A spa?"

"Well, you said you were bored and I could use a massage. Plus haven't you ever wanted to do something girly. You always say I'm more in touch with my feminine side." She knew it bothered hin when she said that. She smiled and pondered. She could go in there and be girl without being too girly. It was a win-win situation. They had earth in there, that pretty much sold it.

"Alright, let do this" she told him pulling him along. It was hard to believe he was the one with the suggestion. They walked inside receiving a burst of hot air. If they didn't know better, they'd think of being in the fire nation. Aang left her to find a restroom and she agreed to pay with their money. Toph had learned to share their things over time and didn't it take time. She didn't want to rely on anything, anyone. Aang was patient. He didn't say anything and she appreciated that. She learned eventually, but it was hard with her stubborn personality. She walked up the front desk. She pressed on her shoe to get a better feel. There was no body there. Sighing she cupped her cheek. Her ears perked at the sound of a female voice, " Uh... This job is so tiring!"

Toph furrowed her brows,_ tiring?__ she had stood five minutes here. She wasn't doing her job! _Toph decided it was time to make her self present. She cleared her throat loudly making the girls turn in her direction. She heard them giggle and suddenly she felt self-conscious.

" look at her. No amount of time here is going to make her pretty." She heard the same girl say under her breath as the others giggled. Toph kept looking straight pretending she didn't hear. She didn't need their approval, but it hurt to know they were probably right.

"Name" spat out the girl. Toph fought the urge to drag the girl by her hair and beat the shit out of her.

"Toph Bei Fong" the girl seemed to flip a few pages and said, " Sorry you need to make a reservation."

"Although I wouldn't waste your money on something that is not going to make you pretty" she continued with a flip of her hair earning giggles from her two friends. Toph fought the tear threatening to fall. She was going to make a sassy response before some one cut her off.

"Sía that's enough go and prepare the hot tub for the next person. That was rude and mean." Order a slightly older, more authorities voice. Toph heard 'Sía' scoff and say, "what it's the truth?"

Sía didn't move, but Toph was ready to do so. A voice spoke, "I'm sorry for my sister, there's no need for reservation. She's just lazy"

I'm not lazy. Besides, we're full lily." Spoke Sía. Toph was just about ready to punch that pretty little mouth of her's. Lily shook her head and said," there were a couple of people who canceled in preparation for the feast tonight."

" Don't ask what about because I don't know."

It was true, not many people had seen them enter. More like no one. It had been late at night. Those who did see, were told to it discuss to anyone. The chief had thought it would be a good thing to announce at the feast, a week after they arrived.

"Alright, are you alone?" Asked Lily. Sía laughed and taunted, of course she thought to herself. Toph didn't need to see to feel the glares produced from Lily. She turned back to Toph. An arm wrapped around Toph and answered, " actually could you make that two."

Toph heard both sisters gasp and she took her chance fighting off a smirk," yeah, my best buddy and _earth bending pupil_ came along, but if there's no room I'm sure my handsome, Avatar friend and I can find somewhere else. " Toph finished smoothly. She could feel him shake a little trying to contain his building amusement. Sía fumed, but quickly composed herself, and left to do what she was ordered.

Lily signed them in and took their coats along with shoes. She soon realized that the space past the front desk was earth which she was grateful for. She turned to Aang and said, "they better not come near my feet." Aang chuckled and said," This isn't the earth kingdom Toph, I'm sure they have better methods here."

"How would you know?" She asked, uncertainty lacing her voice, "what are you a Spa expert."she retorted sounding more like the Toph she knew so well.

"During my alone days. I worked for a week or so, in a Spa." He told her. She nodded and asked, " Did you quit or just leave?"

He chuckled nervously and looked down at his feet. He furrowed his brows and to a deep breath. His mouth opened and closed before uttering a word.

"I was going to quit. I had decided that I wanted to leave and continue traveling north. In those days. I made the owner more money than ever. She said that it was okay, but that if I could do her a favor and take her daughter out on a date. I agreed, thinking it was only a little date. There was nothing wrong with that. I-I-I don't remember how she did it, but I woke up in an empty storage room with no memory after meeting her. " he paused. She had never heard of this. She knew he had a hard time alone, but she didn't even know if she wanted him to continue. They were sitting in a couch soaking their feet. She figured they had time and placed her hand on his shoulder.

*FLASHBACK *

"Uh...where am I" groaned Aang clutching his throbbing head. He stood up and headed for the door. He grabbed the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

Why won't it open? Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? I thought to myself. At least I thought I did.

"Those are very valid questions."

He turned to the voice and saw the spa owners daughter. She walked up to him. She wore a short, flowing dress. It appeared to be a night-gown and very thin. Her hair was brushed down to her waste. Her lips glossed red and lidded eyes that told him to run. Her legs smooth and long, moved toward him like tiger to his prey. She grabbed his hand gently that offered him false safety. She moved him towards a bed in the middle of the room and sat him down.

" I would have placed you here, but you are quite heavy for your size. I could've had some one help, but then I would have to share you. That wouldn't do." Aang looked at her with wide innocent eyes. That were common a century ago.

" It's so hard finding someone innocent these days." She told him smoothly like pouring milk in a glass. She crawled on him and straddled him. She pushed him back and stopped millimeters from his lips, "someone who will let you lead." She pressed her lips to his and glided on his bottom half. He pulled away and air bended her to the wall. He felt bad, but ran to the door. It was no use, strong metal. She walked up to him and slapped him. His cheek was red by the time she was done, yet he refused to kiss her. A day passed and she came back with a whip.

*END OF FLASHBACK *

Toph swallowed hard, feeling his terror. She didn't want to hear more, but it was like he couldn't stop. He needed this and she was willing to listen.

"She hit with it about 30 times. I was lucky it didn't leave scars. She was how I learned to kiss. Her mother found me tied to a chair on the day she was going to make me touch her in places I didn't want to touch." Aang wiped a stray tear escaped and she gave him a reassuring smile.

" I didn't say anything, just left never once looking back"

"I thought that you said you had never experienced anything like what Lea pang did." Toph told him, nothing accusing in her voice, just curiosity.

" because I it wasn't, in my mind. What Lea did was public and I don't know. People were eating fire flakes. I guess deep down I knew everything would be okay" he told her honestly. She took out her feet and stood as one of the older women signaled to follow. She wanted to lighten the mood at least just a little.

"So, how much did you hear? " she asked him. She knew him too well to know he heard. He sighed,"enough"

"So, all" he grinned as she smacked his arm. The woman sat them on regular chairs with a bowl of cherries. Toph popped one into her mouth and found there was no pit. She felt her feet being lifted and was about to complain. Water surrounded them and she sighed as the water worked her knots. She threw her head back and heard Aang chuckle from beside her as if saying, _I told you so._ She turned to him and moved her bangs. Her eyes rolled or rather moved as she asked, " am I doing this right? I'm trying to roll my eyes."

The water benders laughed with the girl as Aang grumbled something about needing to shut his mouth. The water benders bowed at the Avatar and his companion before exiting. Toph reached for her feet and found them silky smooth. She didn't think she could ever have skin, so smooth.

After that they were separated. Aang headed for a full body message done, thankfully by a man, despite Sía's whining. Toph relaxed in the hot tub. It was like bath tub but bigger and it produced warm water.

After bidding lily goodbye, Toph and Aang walked back to their hut to prepare for the feast in an hour or two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright...Aang is over a hundred years old and an airbender. You banished Aang and katara almost left with him. Zuko is the fire nation prince sent to capture the Avatar. " Hakoda choked out the information. So many things had happened. It was hard to believe. He was so over whelmed with everything. He took a deep breath, preparing for any more shocking news.

" Anything else? "

Sokka looked at his father and met his blue eyes. He decided to leave that out for the end.

"So, we decided to travel north and find katara a master." _and Aang he added mentally. _Hakoda nodded.

"So, then Katara lost our mother's necklace in prison. She helped free a village from the fire nation. She in a way got Haru, a friend, arrested. She ended helping with my plan, Aang's help, and her motivational speaking."Hakoda nodded. His little girl freed a village. How did he not know. He was busy with war. He had heard rumors, but by the time they got this far they were jumbled and no one knew what was what.

"Zuko was trying to capture Aang. Turns out he found the necklace and used it to track us down with a Shirshu. " Hakoda had heard of those animals. They used scent to see. Right now he was glad for the early knowledge. Although he still didn't understand why Zuko wanted to capture Aang. Sure he was an air bender, but what were the odds of Aang knowing the Avatar weren't high. Then again the fire nation would do anything to find the Avatar.

"We were at our camp site packing up and I decided to try to catch the stupid fish. It was mocking me." Sokka said distantly. His voice full of dislike for the fish. Hakoda stared at his son.

"Anyways, my fishing line was gone. Aang used it to make this necklace." Sokka explained taking the necklace that was carefully woven out," he wanted to cheer her up. It worked. It was the last thing she had left of him. She gave it to me as a promise. She would find Aang and I'd see her again. "

Hakoda nodded for the tenth time and asked a question he didn't know he had," Is he her boyfriend? "

Sokka laughed at his father's question and said,"No, but she might be in love with him and if she isn't she's falling, fast. Even if she doesn't know it."

_Love, my baby girl is in love._ He didn't know how much more he could take of this news. It was so much. Everything came together as far fetched as it seemed. He couldn't run, couldn't hide, his children were growing up. He scratched his head and asked,"anything else? "

Sokka knew it was time. This piece of information would clear any questions his father had left, but he didn't know if he his father could take it or how he would take it.

"Aang is the Avatar. "

Hakoda passed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Come on Toph"

"No, I told you already. I'm okay, besides it doesn't matter to me if I'm pretty or not. I know who I am." She told him again, rejecting his idea, again.

"Come on, won't it be nice to see the look on that girl's face when all the boys are looking at you?" Aang knew he had her there. It was only a matter of time before she gave in.

" you really think boys will think I'm pretty. "

"Of course, but this way we give them something more to look at." He told her with a smile. She remained silent and he almost gave up.

"Okay"

Before she knew it he flashed out of the hut. She sat there before losing hope of his return. Who was she trying to convince? Of course, she wasn't pretty. Nothing would change that. She wasn't girly. She didn't fuss over her hair or swayed her hips a little extra to catch a male's attention. She didn't know why she cared. She didn't care! It was All Sía's fault. She made her brain go bonkers.

That's when Aang arrived and sat her in a chair. She crossed her arms ready to yell at him for leaving and giving her false hopes. He cut her off, "Sorry I had to go get some stuff. " she furrowed her eyebrows.

" I want to give you a feminine look, but still give you that strong 'don't mess with me or I'll beat your ass' look. She laughed and said, " Alright. "

"I'm going to take your bangs and pull them back." She nodded and let him work. Aang brushed her hair, not too difficult. Her hair was smooth and radiant due to her time soaking in the hot tub and drying. He split her hair in two. The right side containing more hair. He began to braid it, each time adding more hair. He continued that way all around the bottom in till there was no more hair. He did the same to the left side after he un - braided some of the right braid. He un-braided some of the left braid and braided the left over hair from both braids. Thus, making a french braid.

He quickly cleaned her face with wipes and grabbed some make up. He grabbed eye liner and pulled on the bottom half of her eye. He focused on the bottom and pressed the tip of the pencil.

"Wow, how can I trust you with make up? " she asked him uncertainty. He shrugged and answered, "I worked for two or three days at a beauty salon. Turns out, they can charge you up to fifty bucks for a braid like that. I taught the women there how to make the braid. They taught me about make up. She raised her eyebrows up. Where did Aang not work in his time alone.

" Where did you learn to braid the hair like this?" She asked running her hand on the braid. He tensed and swallowed the lump forming on his throat, "I'd rather not talk about it"

She frowned, "alright, but you know you can talk to me" he sighed in relief.

" I know, thanks Toph. It means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah just don't go all soft on me." He laughed and applied eye liner to the bottom of her eyes. A dark shade making her eyes pop out. They didn't look brighter. They just popped out and they looked beautiful in a different way. He left out eye shadow and using his index finger, he curled her long eye lashes upwards. He applied a small blush. It was barely noticeable, just to give her face some color. He looked around the different shades of colors for her lips. He came across a lip stick of ruby red. He grabbed the lipstick and ran his index across the top of the stick. He patted it on her lips, slowly adding more each time. When he was satisfied he washed his hands and let her stand.

"You're done?" She asked her voice dripping in suprise.

" you suprised?" He chuckled at her flabbergast expression. How long did she think he'd take?

" I remember my mother would take hours just to get the right amount of make up and shade."

" I wanted to keep your face true. I wanted to keep at as natural as I could. While still giving it a feminine look. Your lips are a darker shade of pink, but I added a bit of red to make them stand out a bit more. Also to give it that 'I'm not afraid of anything' look." He told her. She smiled. He sounded so sure of him self it was hard to not believe him.

" I also got you some robes to put on." Her eyes widened and she stood up. Shaking her head repeatedly. There was no way he was getting her in those robes. Her mother said the same thing to her and it usually ended in her stomach being tightened, and marks all over the next day.

"There's no way I'm getting in that ."

He put the clothing in her hands and said," you can put them on your self. Trust me, I'm going to the restroom. " and he left.

She contemplated if she should put them on. She sighed and placed on her pants. They were dark green, almost black. She slid on the robe and found there was nothing to tie or tighten. The robe was light, leaf green. The sleeves we're long and her hands were covered by dark green, almost black, combat gloves that wrapped around her hands and forearms. The top half made the the letter y in the same dark green color. Around her waist and most of her stomach that same black - ish green fabric was wrapped around showing off her forming, hidden, curves. From there the robe split in two and the edges were the same black/green color. Toph felt around the robes and was pleased to be able to move around freely despite of way the robe hugged her body. She tucked her pants inside her boots. She didn't feel too feminine, but she felt enough.

"Looks better than I thought. Well miss Bei Fong, ready to go?" Asked Aang coming out of the bathroom. She smiled and headed to the door. Aang followed only to find a young man standing out. He turned his attention to Aang and spoke, " Chief Arnook sent me to escort you two to the feast" he told them kindly. It didn't go past him, how every once in a while the boy would turn in Toph's direction. He smirked and ask, " So, do you work for Chief Arnook? "

The boy nodded and lead them onto a boat. He moved his hands along to bend the water around the Boat. Aang frowned thinking of ways to get hin to speak. A torch lit up.

" So, I'm gonna state the obvious and say, you're a water bender. " the boy chuckled and gave a nod. Toph smiled at Aang's attempt at conversation.

"Are you a master? " the boy shook his head and said," No, but I'm working on that. I don't have much time to practice the moves and master Pakku is very...picky."

"Aw man! If he is going to be my master I'll die. As if I didn't have enough with this one." Grumbled Aang at the thought of another picky teacher.

" it's not my fault you can't take my greatness! " exclaimed Toph. The boy chuckled her response and Dropped them off at the palace.

"We'll here's where I stop. Have a good night! " he wished them sincerely. Toph turned and yelled, " wait we never got your name! "

He turned around and paused, "Ky, my name Is ky."

He jumped on the boat and bended away. Aang turned to Toph and in her ear he whispered,"_Ky..."_

she pushed him and stomped ahead with a rosy pink blush on her cheeks. He laughed with a little bounce added to his already light feet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're telling me my daughter is possibly in love with the Avatar! " exclaimed Hakoda as he paced around the room. Bato turned to look at Sokka questionably. Bato shrugged and shook his head," I don't know Hakoda. I'm pretty sure she's in love even if she doesn't realize it."

Sokka's eyes widened and he face palmed as Hakoda passed out for the second time that day.

**yeah I was feeling a bit dark. Sorry...on the bright side we got the a little Toph situation and Hakoda has been in formed of everything, that is needed to know. Anyways, tell me what you think. Don't worry I won't be this evil next time. On another note, where or from whom, did Aang learn the braid? Did you pause to think about that? Clue, it wasn't from Katara. Don't forget to review and remember that ice is cold and boiling water is...boiling. **


End file.
